Adik Kelas
by synstropezia
Summary: Bagaimana ya, jika seorang kakak kelas mencintai adik kelasnya? Itu hal yang wajar bukan? Ini adalah kisah Ultear yang mencintai seorang adik kelas yang berada di kelas tujuh, tetapi ternyata…
1. Siapa yang Kamu Suka?

Summary : Bagaimana ya, jika seorang kakak kelas mencintai adik kelasnya? Itu hal yang wajar bukan? Ini adalah kisah Ultear yang mencintai seorang adik kelas yang berada di kelas tujuh, tetapi ternyata…

Fairy Tail bukan punya author, tetapi punya Hiro Mashima.

Pagi itu matahari benar-benar bersinar dengan sangat terang, sinarnya menerobos kaca jendela, menyilaukan setiap orang yang melihat kearah sinar tersebut. Seorang anak perempuan berusia sekitar 14 tahun menutupi dirinya dengan selimut, berusaha untuk melindungi dirinya dari sinar matahari yang amat menyilaukan. Ibu dari anak tersebut membuka pintu kamarnya, menguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya berniat ingin membangunkannya.

"Ultear! Ayo bangun, nanti terlambat!"

"Lima menit lagi kaa-san" Ucapnya malas

Tak segan-segan, sang ibu mengguyur anaknya dengan menggunakan air dingin. Langsung saja Ultear bangun dan bersin-bersin, udara saat itu cukup dingin mungkin Ultear bisa terkena flu.

"Kaa-san, kamu jahat"

"Itu lah akibatnya jika kamu tidak mau bangun. Cepat mandi!"

"Iya, iya"

Dengan malas Ultear turun dari tempat tidurnya dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Selesai mandi Ultear pergi ke dapur untuk sarapan. Disana ada ibu dan ayah yang sudah menunggunya, setelah menyapa mereka ia pun duduk dan melahap sebuah roti yang berada dipiringnya.

"Sarapannya pelan-pelan saja, kamu belum terlambat" Ucap ibunya sambil mencuci piring

"Tadi ibu menyuruhku cepat-cepat, sekarang pelan-pelan, bagaimana sih?" Dengusnya

"Sekarang dan tadi itu hal yang berbeda, lanjutkan saja sarapanmu nanti tidak selesai-selesai lagi"

"Oh iya, ayah ingin memberitau suatu hal padamu"

"Apa itu?" Tanya Ultear penasaran

"Saudaramu akan mengunjungimu saat liburan musim panas, mungkin lebih tepatnya adik kandung"

"Yang benar?!"

"Iya, sambut dia baik-baik jangan galak-galak" Ucap ibu memberi nasehat

"Ibu kali yang galak, aku ini tidak galak kok" Ultear berusaha membela dirinya

"Terserah kamu saja"

Ultear memiliki seorang adik kandung laki-laki, usia mereka hanya berbeda satu tahun. Saat adiknya masih bayi, ayah dan ibu Ultear menitipkannya ke saudara, karena saat Ultear masih kecil karir ayah dan ibunya sedang berada dipuncak sehingga mereka begitu sibuk. Sudah cukup lama Ultear menantikan kesempatan ini, ia sangat ingin melihat adiknya dan tinggal bersamanya.

"Aku sudah selesai, aku pergi dulu!"

"Hati-hati di jalan!"

Dengan cepatnya Ultear mengayuh sepedanya dan melewati setiap belokan dengan begitu mulus, inilah hobby anak sulung tersebut, dia sangat suka bersepeda dan juga mengebut dengan menggunakan sepedanya. Tak jarang beberapa orang yang lewat memarahinya karena ia terlalu cepat. Ultear memakirkan sepedanya dan pergi memasuki kelas.

"Ohayou Meredy-chan!"

"Ohayou, Ul-chan. Ada apa? Sepertinya kamu sangat senang"

"Begini, saat liburan musim panas nanti adik kandungku akan berkunjung ke rumah. Kata ayah kami akan tinggal bersama"

"Bagus dong kalau begitu, pantas saja kamu sangat senang. Aku juga ikut senang untukmu"

"Arigato, arigato. Oh iya, nanti ada rapat OSIS jangan terlambat ya"

"Memang aku pernah terlambat? Tidak tuh"

"Aku kan hanya memberitau"

"Iya, iya, aku tau kamu sangat perhatian padaku. Saat istirahat nanti kita ke kantin yuk? Aku traktir deh"

"Serius? Kalau begitu kutepati janjimu"

"Oke, oke"

Mereka berdua adalah sahabat sejak SD. Setiap naik kelas pasti mereka selalu sekelas, bisa dibilang jika mereka ini sangat berjodoh. Ketika guru masuk kedalam kelas mereka pun selesai berbincang, pelajaran pertama di hari ini adalah matematika, diajar oleh guru paling killer di sekolah yaitu Pak Laxus, siapapun yang berbicara saat jam pelajaran harus memutari lapangan sebanyak 50 kali, serius tidak main-main kalau tidak serius maka Pak Laxus akan memberikan setumpuk tugas yang harus selesai dalam waktu seminggu.

Akhirnya pelajaran matematika pun selesai, bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Ultear dan Meredy keluar dari kelas secara bersamaan, di kantin mereka memesan makanan dan menunggunya sambil duduk. Pandangan Ultear saat itu tertuju pada seorang adik kelas yang sedang mengobrol dengan teman-temannya, Meredy terus memperhatikan tingkah Ultear yang menurutnya aneh.

"Hey, kamu sedang melihat siapa?"

"Anak itu, kamu tau kan?"

"Maksudmu anak berambut biru itu?"

"Iya, dia"

"Souka, semenjak MOS kamu sering memperhatikannya. Apa kamu jatuh cinta padanya?"

"Eh, jatuh cinta sama adik kelas, yang benar saja!" Bantah Ultear

"Tidak aneh kok jatuh cinta sama adik kelas. Yang aneh itu kalau kamu jatuh cinta sama perempuan hehehe"

"Aku ini normal tau, kalau aku jatuh cinta sama adik kelas. Mau ditaruh dimana muka ku ini?"

"Kamu takut diperbincangkan rupanya" Jawab Meredy sambil tersenyum

"Bisa dibilang begitu"

"Menurutku jika sudah cinta, hal-hal seperti itu tidak usah kamu pedulikan"

"Seperti biasanya kamu ini memang bijak"

"Jadi, kamu jatuh cinta dengannya?"

"Mu…Mungkin" Ucapnya terbata-bata

"Kalau begitu dekatilah dia"

"Caranya?"

"Pikirkan saja sendiri, tenang saja kamu pasti berhasil"

Berhasil? Semoga saja, ucap Ultear dalam hati. Pesanan mereka berdua sudah datang, dengan lahapnya Ultear memakan semangkuk bakso yang berada dihadapannya. Meredy hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah sahabatnya tersebut, bisa dibilang jika salah satu kebiasaan Ultear itu adalah makan dengan terburu-buru.

"Kamu seperti tidak makan tiga hari saja" Ledek Meredy

"Jangan meledekku, kamu makan saja nanti keburu dingin lho"

Bel usai beristirahat pun berbunyi, bertepatan setelah Ultear dan Meredy selesai makan. Benar-benar hari yang melelahkan bagi Ultear, setelah selesai rapat OSIS ia diminta untuk membantu petugas kebersihan sekolah. Ultear menyapu bagian belakang sekolah yang dipenuhi dengan sampah, sepertinya OSIS kurang tegas menegakkan aturan, pikirnya.

Seseorang yang tak terduga pun muncul, dia hanya terdiam sambil memandang Ultear dan kemudian menawarkan diri untuk membantu, Ultear melihat kearahnya, betapa terkejutnya setelah ia tau jika orang yang ingin membantunya adalah adik kelas yang dia taksir.

"Aku ingin membantu senpai, apa boleh?"

"E…Eh…Tentu boleh"

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Ini, sapulah halaman. Aku akan membantu mengumpulkan sampah"

Waktu demi waktu terus berlalu, tak terasa hari sudah sore. Pekerjaan Ultear pun sudah selesai, merasa lelah ia pun membaringan tubuhnya diatas rerumputan yang hijau, adik kelas yang tadi membantunya duduk disebelahnya sambil memandang langit senja.

"Terima kasih ya, aku sangat tertolong"

"Sama-sama"

"Oh iya, kalau aku boleh tau. Siapa namamu?"

"Jellal Fernandes, dari kelas 7B"

"Souka, kenapa kamu mau membantuku?"

"Kalau dikerjakan bersama-sama akan lebih cepat selesai bukan?"

"Benar juga, apa tidak apa-apa jika kamu pulang sore?"

"Tenang saja, tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Eh iya, omong-omong siapa nama senpai?"

"Ultear, langitnya benar-benar indah ya"

"Aku sangat menyukai langit senja" Ucap Jellal sambil tersenyum senang

"Begitu juga denganku, lebih baik kita pulang"

"Senpai benar"

Mereka berdua beranjak berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan sekolah. Angin saat itu begitu kencang, tanpa Jellal sadari topinya diterbangkan oleh angin. Dengan gesitnya Ultear mengejar topi tersebut dan melompat setinggi mungkin untuk meraih topi tersebut, tetapi karena kurang berhati-hati Ultear terjatuh dan sepertinya roknya tersibak oleh angin.

"Apa kamu melihatnya?!" Teriak Ultear

"Warnanya putih…." Ucap Jellal yang wajahnya memerah

"Dasar mesum!"

Ultear berjalan kearah Jellal dan membanting tubuhnya, sebenarnya Ultear belajar karate maka dari itu dengan mudahnya tubuh Jellal ia banting. Setelah itu Ultear melempar topi tersebut sehingga menutupi wajah Jellal. Sepertinya ia sangat kesakitan tetapi juga sangat senang? Mungkin karena ia telah berhasil melihat celana dalam senpai yang setahun lebih tua darinya.

"Parfum itu, wangi"

"Eh, kamu ngomong apa?"

"Sepertinya aku suka dibanting olehmu"

"Maksudmu?"

"Saat dibanting olehmu, aku bisa mencium parfum yang kamu pakai. Aku senang"

"Kau serius?"

"Ya, aku serius. Maaf jika aku membuatmu marah, aku tidak sengaja melihatnya kok"

"Ka…Kalau begitu, aku juga minta maaf karena sudah membantingmu, kamu baik-baik saja kan?"

"Sangat baik"

"Dimana rumahmu? Aku akan mengantarmu"

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Bye-bye"

"Bye…"

Dia benar-benar adik kelas yang aneh, begitulah yang Ultear pikirkan. Padahal semua lelaki takut padanya tetapi tidak dengannya. Jellal melambaikan tangannya dan berlari meninggalkan Ultear, saat sampai di rumah ibunya terheran-heran dengan raut wajah yang Ultear tunjukkan.

"Sepertinya kamu lebih senang dari tadi pagi, ada apa?"

"Tebak saja"

"Hmm…Apa mungkin karena nilai ulangan matematika mu bagus?"

"Itu membuatku senang, tetapi bukan hanya itu yang membuatku senang"

"Lalu?"

"Ah, masa ibu tidak tau sih"

Pada akhirnya ibu Ultear tidak bisa menjawab lagi. Tentu saja dia senang karena ia jatuh cinta, ya jatuh cinta. Selanjutnya apa yang akan terjadi?

Bersambung…


	2. Berbohong untuk Membelanya

"Lihat! Lihat! Aku berhasil mendapatkannya" Ultear memperlihatkan dua tiket bioskop ke Meredy

"Iya, iya, aku melihatnya kok. Film apa itu?"

"Film yang lagi tren di tahun ini, kamu tau kan?"

"Tentu saja! Aku sangat ingin menontonnya tau"

"Kalau begitu pergilah ke bioskop hari Minggu, aku menunggumu didepan bioskop"

"Gomenne Ul-chan, aku ada urusan di hari Minggu"

"Padahal aku butuh perjuangan untuk mendapatkan tiket ini…" Ucapnya kecewa

"Maksudmu kamu mengantri lama untuk mendapatkan itu?"

"Bukan, bukan. Aku memintanya ke ibuku, tadinya ibu mau nonton bersama ayah, aku terus menerus memohon supaya bisa mendapatkannya. Setelah mendapatkannya kamu malah tidak bisa pergi"

"Baiklah, kamu memang berjuang dengan keras. Oh iya, aku punya ide"

"Ide apa?"

"Karena aku tidak bisa, ajak saja adik kelas yang kamu sukai itu. Aku yakin dia menyukai film itu"

"E…Eh…Tapi…"

"Kenapa? Kamu malu?"

"Sudah tau untuk apa bertanya"

"Kamu harus berani, carilah kesempatan dan ajaklah dia"

"Baiklah, baiklah"

"Semoga berhasil, Ul-chan"

Mudah mengatakan itu, tetapi melakukannya sulit, ucap Ultear dalam hati. Setelah selesai berbincang mereka berdua pun pergi ke kantin untuk membeli minuman. Mata Ultear mencari kesana kemari, kalian pasti tau dia mencari siapa. Meredy menyenggol bahunya Ultear dan menunjuk seseorang dengan jarinya yang ternyata adalah Jellal.

"Ini kesempatanmu, dia kan sedang sendirian" Ucap Meredy

"Tunggu! Ada dua orang yang menghampirinya"

Sepertinya mereka berdua itu bukan murid baik-baik, Ultear hanya terdiam dan memandang dari kejauhan, entah apa yang kedua anak tersebut bicarakan dengan Jellal. Tak lama kemudian Jellal ditinggal oleh kedua anak yang tadi mengajaknya berbicara, Ultear ingin menghampirinya sayang bel tanda usai istirahat telah berbunyi.

"Pulang sekolah saja, kamu masih punya banyak kesempatan lho"

"Kira-kira kedua anak tadi bicara apa ya dengan dia?"

"Entahlah, setauku mereka berdua bukan anak baik-baik"

"Kamu tau mereka?" Tanya Ultear penasaran

"Mereka itu Sting dan Rogue, murid paling nakal di kelas tujuh. Aku pernah berhadapan dengan mereka dan itu benar-benar menjengkelkan"

"Souka, sepertinya akan terjadi hal yang buruk nanti"

"Semoga saja tidak, kalau pun ada kamu harus mencegah hal itu terjadi"

Karena ada rapat guru mereka pun pulang lebih cepat hari. Setelah keluar kelas Meredy melambaikan tangannya kearah Ultear dan pergi menuju klub melukis, sedangkan Ultear sendiri turun tangga dan pergi ke kelas 7B. Disana sudah sepi, hanya ada seorang anak perempuan yang sedang duduk disana sambil menulis.

"Permisi"

"Ya, ada apa?" Tanya anak perempuan tersebut

"Maaf menggangu, Jellal nya kemana ya?"

"Senpai ini anggota OSIS ya?"

"Yap, aku anggota OSIS"

"Kalau tidak salah nama senpai Ultear, dibagian kedisiplinan ya?"

"Iya, memang kenapa?" Ultear semakin heran dengan pertanyaan anak perempuan itu

"Apa Jellal memiliki masalah dengan senpai? Makanya senpai mencarinya?"

"Eh, eh, bukan itu!"

"Lalu, kenapa senpai mencari Jellal?"

"Ya, eto…Ini rahasia, sepertinya kamu sangat peduli dengannya"

"Me…Memang"

"Siapa namamu?"

"Wendy Marvell"

"Apa kamu tau Jellal kemana?"

"Aku akan memberitau senpai jika senpai memberitau ku ada masalah apa sehingga mencari Jellal"

"Ya ampun, memang itu penting?"

"Tentu saja penting! Karena…Karena…Aku menyukai Jellal!"

Ultear hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan adik kelasnya tersebut. Sepertinya akan sulit untuk mendapatkan Jellal. Wendy terus menunggu jawaban dari senpai nya tersebut, Ultear sendiri masih berpikir kira-kira apa yang harus dia katakan? Mungkin harus berbohong, baiklah ini bukanlah perbuatan yang baik, tetapi ia harus melakukannya.

"Kamu lihat ini?" Ucap Ultear sambil mengeluarkan buku dari tasnya

"Tau, itu buku perpustakaan bukan?"

"Yap. Senpai ingin meminjamkan buku ini ke Jellal, itu saja"

"Souka. Darimana senpai tau jika Jellal menyukai buku itu? Apa Jellal memberitaumu?"

"Eh…Eto..Lupakan saja! Dimana Jellal?"

"Dia baru saja keluar kelas, mungkin sekarang berada di halaman sekolah atau mungkin lantai bawah"

"Kalau begitu aku akan kesana. Terima kasih atas informasinya, bye, bye"

Oke, tadi itu kebohongan yang cukup sukses. Ultear memandangi buku tersebut dengan seksama, mulai dari judulnya hingga covernya. Hanya sebuah buku biasa, tetapi isinya benar-benar luar biasa! Judul buku tersebut adalah Sister Likes Brother, jelas tergambar dalam cerita ini seorang kakak perempuan yang mencintai adik lelakinya sendiri. Lucu, aneh, dan pastinya gila.

Ia menuruni tangga dan melihat sekeliling. Sekolah sudah benar-benar sepi, mungkin Jellal sudah pulang, pikirnya. Pikirannya seketika langsung berubah setelah melihat Jellal yang dihadang oleh dua anak yang sebaya dengannya. Mereka bertiga berada tepat didepan pintu sekolah, bukankah itu anak-anak yang tadi? Apa yang mereka inginkan dari Jellal? Ultear memutuskan untuk melihat mereka dari balik loker.

"Hey Jellal, ingatlah jika kamu belum membayar hutangmu!" Ucap anak yang sepertinya bernama Sting

"Aku tau, aku tau. Akan kubayar nanti, aku tidak punya uang"

"Jangan bohong kamu!" Bentak anak bernama Rogue

"Aku mana mungkin bohong sama anak-anak preman seperti kalian!"

"DIAM!"

Sting mengarahkan tinjunya ke wajah Jellal, ia pun terjatuh dan terbaring di tanah. Ultear merasa jika perbuatan mereka sudah keterlaluan, ia pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari balik layar dan memarahi mereka berdua.

"Hey, kalian berdua!" Teriak Ultear

"Dia anggota OSIS, sebaiknya kita kabur" Usul Rogue ke Sting

"Kamu takut sama anggota OSIS? Untuk apa takut?! Kalau takut pergi saja sana, lagipula dia itu perempuan"

"Kalian mau melawanku?" Tanya Ultear sambil melototi mereka berdua

"Kami tidak pu…"

"Diamlah Rogue!" Sting berteriak kearahnya dengan suara yang keras

"Aku akan memulainya terlebih dahulu, kenapa kalian memukul Jellal?"

"Karena dia punya hutang dengan kami dan katanya ia tidak punya uang untuk membayarnya"

"Jellal pasti tidak akan bohong"

"Darimana senpai tau? Dia itu kan selalu mempunyai banyak uang didalam dompetnya. Kami berdua sering melihatnya tau!"

"Oh, begitu rupanya. Senpai memiliki bukti jika Jellal benar-benar tidak mempunyai uang"

"Tunjukkan saja"

Sting tersenyum penuh kemenangan, mana mungkin dia memiliki bukti? Pasti anggota OSIS yang satu ini hanya menggertak saja, pikirnya. Ultear mengeluarkan sebuah dompet dari tasnya, ia memperlihatkan isi dari dompet tersebut, benar-benar kosong belompong.

"Ini dompet Jellal bukan?" Tanyanya sambil memperlihatkan sebuah dompet berwarna biru tua polos

"I….Itu memang dompet Jellal, kenapa senpai bisa memilikinya?" Tanya Sting dengan raut wajah yang tidak percaya

"Singkat saja ya, dompetnya terjatuh dan aku memungutnya"

"O..Oh…Maafkan kami senpai, kumohon jangan hukum kami!" Pinta Sting

"Tadi kau berani kenapa sekarang malah ketakutan? Itu tidak jantan, itu pengecut kau tau?!"

Sekarang Sting sudah matikutu, karena itu ia memutuskan untuk berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua. Ultear hanya menghela nafas dan mengelap dahinya dengan tangan kananya, sebenarnya itu tadi adalah salah satu dari cerita ngarang yang Ultear ciptakan secara mendadak. Mungkin hari ini ia sudah berbohong 2 kali. Berbohong benar-benar memberatkan pikirannya dan juga mulutnya.

"Terima kasih sudah membelaku"

"Douita, ingat, besok lunasilah hutangmu pada mereka. Aku mana mungkin bisa membelamu terus-terusan"

"Aku akan mengingatnya. Omong-omong darimana senpai tau jika itu dompetku?"

"Ha…Itu…Itu…"

"Dompetku ada didalam tas lho, atau mungkin itu dompet senpai?"

"I…Iya, ini dompetku"

"Jadi…?"

"Sebenarnya aku berbohong, aku mana tau kalau dompet kita berdua sama. Tadi itu aku mengarang cerita supaya aku bisa menyelamatkanku dari kedua anak nakal itu. Semua terjadi secara tiba-tiba, mungkin tadi aku hanya beruntung. Gomenne"

"Senpai, berbohong itu tidak baik" Ucap Jellal dengan wajah kesal

Kalau aku akan dibenci mungkin itu adalah hal yang wajar, tetapi pemikiran Ultear barusan salah 100% Jellal memperlihatkan sebuah senyum yang begitu manis, saat itu wajah Ultear sempat memuncul kan semburat merah dikedua pipinya. Senyum itu...Benar-benar manis…

"Aku menghargai hal itu, Ul-chan"

"Ul-chan?!" Ultear agak kaget mendengar Jellal memanggilnya seperti itu

"Gomen, gomen, aku salah panggil"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku suka dipanggil seperti itu. Jadi…." Ucapnya membelakangi Jellal

"Jadi?"

"Mulai besok, panggilah aku seperti itu. Mengerti?" Ucapnya dengan semburat merah dikedua pipinya

"Tentu. Wajahmu sangat manis saat malu-malu seperti tadi. Tatap saja wajahku, jangan malu-malu Ul-chan"

Perlahan-lahan Ultear membalikkannya dan menatap Jellal. Kini mata mereka berdua saling bertatapan, selangkah demi selangkah Ultear mendekati Jellal, memegang tangan kanan nya dan memberikan sebuah tiket untuk menonton bioskop.

"Saat hari Minggu nanti, ma-ma..maukah kamu menonton film bersamaku?! Aku menunggumu didepan bioskop, jam lima sore" Ucap Ultear sambil menundukkan kepalanya karena malu

"Dengan senang hati aku menerimanya"

Ultear menaikkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Ternyata ia berhasil! Rasanya hari Minggu esok benar-benar akan menjadi hari yang sangat berharga bagi Ultear. Inilah kencan pertamanya, ganbatte kudasai Ultear!

Bersambung…


	3. Murid Baru di Kelas 7

Jellal POV

Hari kemarin itu seperti mimpi saja, aku tidak menyangka akan ada seorang kakak kelas yang akan mengajakku untuk pergi ke bioskop hanya berdua. Aku mencubit pipi kananku dan itu terasa sakit, ini bukan mimpi, ini kenyataan! Bisa dibilang jika aku senang, apa mungkin aku menyukainya? Tidak kok, aku hanya menggangap Ul-chan sebagai temanku saja.

"Jellal, apa kamu masih tidur?"

"I…Iya, aku akan bangun!"

"Cepat nanti terlambat!"

Yang tadi berteriak itu adalah tanteku, tetapi aku merasa dia seperti ibuku. Tante bercerita jika saat aku masih bayi aku dititipkan dan dirawat oleh tante, saat liburan musim panas nanti aku akan mengunjungi rumah orangtuaku yang sebenarnya. Senang tidak, kesal tidak, biasa saja. Padahal, kupikir liburan musim panas ku akan dihabiskan dengan jalan-jalan bersama tante.

"Gerakanmu benar-benar lambat, cepat sarapan!"

"Iya, iya. Ibu terlalu terburu-buru"

"Sudah tante katakan berapa kali, tante ini bukan ibumu. Camkan itu didalam otakmu" Ucapnya sambil menjitak kepalaku pelan

"Itai…Sakit tau"

"Makanya jangan mengatakan dan berbuat hal-hal yang aneh"

Tanteku memang galak dan juga dia itu seorang yang sangat terburu-buru. Bisa dibilang jika ia sangat tergila-gila dengan kata cepat, hampir setiap hari tante mengatakan cepat, cepat dan cepat. Itulah ciri khasnya, karena sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri tante menjitak kepalaku sekali lagi.

"Cepat, habiskan. Mau makan sampai kapan kamu?"

"Iya, iya"

Aku sendiri, sepertinya aku terlalu sering mengucapkan kata iya. Selesai sarapan, aku berjalan kaki menuju sekolah, lagipula jarak sekolah dan rumah tidak terlalu jauh kok. Akhirnya aku sampai juga didepan sekolah, yosh! Waktunya memulai hari baru, kira-kira aku akan bertemu dengan Ul-chan tidak ya? Di kelas aku duduk disebelah Wendy, saat duduk Wendy langsung saja menyapaku.

"Ohayou, Jellal"

"Ohayou"

"Kemarin Ultear-senpai mencarimu, apa kamu tau?"

"Ya, dia sudah menemuiku kemarin"

"Apa kamu sudah membaca buku itu?"

"Eh? Buku apa?"

"Lho, Ultear-senpai tidak meminjamkannya padamu?"

"Mungkin dia lupa" Jawabku berbohong

"Souka, kenapa pipimu lebam? Kamu terjatuh?"

"Tidak, kemarin Sting memukulku"

"Kenapa dia memukulmu?"

"Karena aku punya hutang dengannya"

"Apa kamu sudah membayarnya? Berapa hutangmu? Bagian mana lagi yang terluka?"

Langsung saja aku menempelkan jariku dibibirnya Wendy menyuruhnya untuk diam. Jika aku terlibat dalam sebuah masalah ia pasti akan sangat panik dan khawatir, aku tau jika ia menyukaiku, tetapi aku pura-pura tidak tau. Bisa dibilang jika aku tidak ingin mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, kalau Wendy mendengar jika aku tidak suka padanya, dia pasti sedih.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah membayar hutangnya tadi pagi, tidak banyak kok, hanya pipiku yang terluka"

"Yokatta…" Ucapnya sambil mengelus dadanya

"Diamlah, pak guru sudah masuk" Ketua kelas memperingatkan mereka berdua

Dibelakang pak guru ada seorang murid baru. Murid itu perempuan, memiliki paras yang cantik dan sepertinya ia sangat tegas, rambutnya berwarna scarlet dan dibiarkan terurai. Benar-benar membuatku terpesona…

"Perkenalkanlah dirimu"

"Namaku Erza Scarlet, panggil aku Erza. Yoroshiku"

Nama itu sangat cocok dengan warna rambutnya dan dia duduk dibelakangku dan Wendy! Setelah Erza mengenalkan dirinya, pak guru pergi keluar kelas sebentar. Suasana yang tadinya tenang berubah menjadi ricuh, banyak anak yang ingin berkenalan dengan Erza. Apalagi anak laki-laki.

"Namaku Jellal, salam kenal" Ucapku memperkenalkan diri

"Namaku Erza, salam kenal juga"

"A…Ano…Namaku Wendy, salam kenal Erza-san" Ia mengatakannya sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"Tidak perlu canggung seperti itu, panggil saja Erza"

"Baiklah"

Wendy selalu begitu jika berkenalan dengan orang baru, saat pertama kali berkenalan di kelas tujuh, ia juga menundukkan kepalanya seperti memberi hormat. Lucunya saat memberi hormat dia tidak sengaja membenturkan kepalanya sendiri ke meja, spontan semua murid langsung tertawa melihat kejadian itu. Wendy sendiri merasa malu karena ia ditertawai oleh orang yang tidak dikenalnya, kalau mengingat kejadian itu aku jadi ingin tertawa.

"Untung kamu tidak membenturkan kepalamu lagi ke meja" Kataku usil

"Ja…Jangan membicarakan hal itu lagi, aku malu"

"Eh? Memang kamu pernah membenturkan kepalamu sendiri ke meja?" Tanya Erza penasaran

"Itu benar, aku sangat ingat ia berkata. Namaku Wendy Marvell, senang sekelas denganmu salam kenal, setelah itu dia memberi menundukkan kepalanya, karena terlalu bersemangat kepalanya terbentur meja hahaha"

"A….A….." Wendy tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa karena malu

"Hahaha, dasar ada-ada saja" Tawanya

"Apa kamu mau berteman dengan kami?"

"Tentu, kenapa tidak?"

Ini adalah hari pertama aku mulai berteman dengan Erza. Hari ini kuhabiskan dengan mengobrol bersamanya, dia benar-benar orang yang menyenangkan begitulah kesan pertamaku terhadapnya. Kami berdua pergi ke kantin bersama-sama dan lanjut mengobrol.

Ultear POV

"Ul-chan, hari ini kita mau jajan apa?" Tanya Meredy yang sedang melihat menu

"Terserah kamu saja, kali ini aku yang traktir"

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan sungkan"

"Silahkan saja"

"Aku pesan mi bakso dan es teh, kalau kamu?"

"Samakan saja deh"

"Oh iya, setelah makan mi bakso aku mau beli roti, katanya ada roti baru aku ingin mencobanya" Meredy terlihat sangat bersemangat

"Selera makanmu seperti monster saja" Ledekku

"Kamu juga seperti monster Ul-chan, kamu harus merubah sikapmu yang galak itu supaya adik kelas yang kau sukai itu tidak takut padamu, hihihi"

"Di…Diam!"

"Wajahmu memerah lho, ternyata kamu memang benar-benar menyukainya"

Semenjak aku memberitau jika menyukai adik kelas, hampir setiap hari dia meledekku, itu menjengkelkan sekali…Saat kami berdua sedang menunggu pesanan, aku melihat Jellal bersama seorang murid perempuan. Aku belum pernah melihat wajahnya, apa mungkin murid baru?

"Kamu mau duduk dimana?" Tanya Jellal

"Disitu saja, ayo" Ajaknya sambil memegang tangan Jellal

Hal yang ia lakukan benar-benar membuat hatiku panas, ya, aku iri dia bisa memegang tangan Jellal lalu menariknya dan duduk. Kebetulan tempat duduk kami berdua dengan Jellal tidak terlalu jauh, aku terus memperhatikan mereka dengan serius hingga tak terasa pesanan sudah datang.

"Ul-chan, ayo makan, mi baksonya sudah datang"

"Makan duluan saja"

"Kamu liatin siapa sih dari tadi?"

"Bukan urusanmu"

"Ohh, aku tau. Kamu sedang melihat adik kelas yang kamu sukai bersama cewek lain ya"

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Aku mengerti, kamu cem-bu-ru" Ejanya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah ku

"Cemburu? Apa iya?"

"Yap, wajahmu terlihat kesal saat anak perempuan itu mendekati Jellal"

Cemburu ya, ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan suatu hal seperti itu. Aku membencinya…Ingin rasanya aku memisahkan mereka berdua, tetapi kuurungkan niatku barusan. Liat nanti saja deh, pikirku.

Jellal POV

"Hey, hey" Panggil Erza

"Apa?"

"Hari Minggu nanti apa kamu ada waktu?"

"Sebenarnya aku ada janji sih, memang jam berapa?"

"Jam dua belas siang. Memang kamu janjian jam berapa?"

"Jam lima sore. Sepertinya aku ada beberapa waktu luang"

"Kalau begitu aku menunggumu di cafe dekat toko buku, kamu tau kan?"

"Tentu, pasti akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan"

Erza hanya tersenyum tipis, senyumannya tadi sempat membuat pipiku mengeluarkan semburat merah. Dia benar-benar manis saat tersenyum, itu lah yang kupikirkan. Ketika jam pulang sekolah tiba aku terus bersamanya. Kebetulan rumah kami searah dan kami adalah tetangga! Benar-benar mengejutkan bukan? Pasti aku bisa semakin akrab dengannya.

Normal POV

_Hari Minggu…_

Sekitar jam 4 sore Ultear sudah bersiap-siap untuk keluar rumah. Sepertinya dia berangkat terlalu awal. Sesampainya disana ia tidak melihat tanda-tanda keberedaan Jellal ataupun kedatangannya. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 4.30 Padahal mereka janjian jam 5 sore. Mungkin Jellal akan datang setengah jam lagi, pikir Ultear.

_1 jam kemudian…_

Sekarang sudah jam 6 sore dan Jellal belum juga datang. Apa anak itu lupa kalau ia ada janji dengan kakak kelasnya? Tanya Ultear dalam hati. Ultear memutuskan untuk mengirim sms kepada Jellal, baru beberapa menit mengirim sms Ultear sudah sangat kesal karena smsnya tak kunjung dibalas, padahal belum 10 menit sampai ia mengirim. Jadi ini ya tanda orang yang sedang jatuh cinta? Selalu gelisah menunggu smsnya dibalas. Karena tak kunjung dibalas Ultear pun menelpon Jellal. Tidak ada yang mengangkat…

Hari semakin larut dan jalanan semakin sepi. Ingin rasanya Ultear menangis karena Jellal tak datang-datang, padahal ia sudah menantikan kesempatan ini…Akhirnya Ultear memutuskan untuk pulang karena ia yakin Jellal tidak akan datang. Betapa terkejutnya Ultear saat melihat Jellal sedang bersama anak perempuan berambut merah scarlet, mereka terlihat sangat akrab dan seperti sudah lama mengenal. Apa mungkin dia pacar Jellal? Pikiran seperti itu tiba-tiba saja muncul didalam kepalanya.

Karena sangat kesal Ultear menendang sebuah tong sampah kosong didekatnya. Apa maksudnya ini? Dia mengingkari janji dan pergi bersama wanita lain? Tiba-tiba saja Ultear tersenyum jahat. Besok aku akan menghakiminya! Kita lihat bagaimana kamu membela dirimu!

**Sepertinya Jellal benar-benar dalam bahaya! Ia harus berhadapan dengan Ultear yang dijuluki Queen Devil. Apa yang akan terjadi esok hari?**

Bersambung…


	4. Apa yang Kau Inginkan

_Keesokan harinya…_

Seperti biasanya, Ultear akan berangkat ke sekolah pada hari ini. Hanya saja hari ini dia agak sedikit berbeda, bukan penampilan ataupun seragamnya melainkan sikapnya. Tiba-tiba saja kebiasaannya bangun kesiangan hilang begitu saja pada hari ini. Ultear bangun pagi-pagi sekali dan menjalankan rutinitasnya seperti biasa. Ketika ibunya baru selesai menyiapkan sarapan, Ultear langsung duduk dan mengambil selembar roti lalu mengolesinya dengan selai.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kamu bangun sepagi ini?" Tanya ibunya terheran-heran

"Ibu tidak perlu tau, ini urusan anak muda. Lagipula ibu mana mungkin mengerti urusan anak muda?"

"Jangan remehkan ibu ya, ibu pernah menjadi muda juga dan merasakan apa itu cinta. Ibu sadar jika kamu sedang jatuh cinta, benar kan?"

"Ya, memang benar"

"Ibu tebak lagi, kamu pasti ingin menemui orang yang kamu sukai itu pagi-pagi sekali supaya bisa lebih lama berada disisi nya. Benar?"

"Benar sekali…"

Tetapi raut wajah Ultear agak sedikit meragukan ibunya. Raut wajahnya terkesan mengerikan dan disekelilingnya muncul aura jahat yang siap untuk menghajar seseorang. Siapapun pasti merasa takut berada disisinya. Selesai sarapan, Ultear segera megendarai sepedanya dan mengayuhnya dengan cepat menuju sekolah. Ya, dia mengebut seperti biasanya dan hampir saja menabrak orang dengan sepedanya itu. Hanya saja orang-orang langganan yang selalu memarahi Ultear kini bungkam tak berani bicara, karena aura jahatnya yang benar-benar sudah terpancar jelas.

Akhirnya ia sampai juga di depan gerbang sekolah. Satpam yang bertugas untuk menjaga pintu gerbang pun meras heran karena hari ini Ultear datang lebih pagi, karena rasa penasarannya yang tak tertahankan itu dia pun bertanya.

"Tumben datang pagi-pagi, biasanya kesiangan mulu" Sindir satpam

"Memang kenapa jika saya datang lebih pagi? Apa bapak keberatan?" Ucap Ultear sambil tersenyum, hanya saja senyumnnya membuat orang takut

"Ti…Tidak, silahkan masuk"

"Tanpa bapak suruh saya juga akan masuk"

Ultear memasuki sekolah dan berjalan menuju kelas 7B, kelasnya Jellal. Ternyata dia belum datang, mungkin Ultear datang terlalu pagi seperti kemarin. Awas saja jika tidak masuk, akan kucari kamu sampai ke ujung dunia sekali pun, ucapnya dalam hati. Meredy yang kebetulan lewat pun datang menghampiri Ultear dan menyapanya seperti biasa.

"Ohayou, Ul-chan" Sapanya riang seperti biasa

"Ohayou"

"Apa kamu sedang menunggu dia?"

"Ya, memang kenapa? Mau protes?"

"Ul-chan, kenapa tiba-tiba kamu berkata seperti itu? Aku kan hanya bertanya"

"Oh" Ucapnya singkat tanda tak peduli

"Bagaimana kencanmu dengannya? Lancar?"

"Jangan tanyakan hal itu. Mengerti?" Tanya Ultear sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Meredy

Spontan Meredy langsung melangkah menjauhi Ultear. Sepertinya anak baru itu berhasil membuat Ul-chan marah besar, dia benar-benar dalam bahaya, ucap Meredy dalam hati. Akhirnya orang yang ditunggu-tunggu Ultear pun datang, tanpa pikir panjang Ultear langsung menarik lengan Jellal secara kasar dan membawanya menuju halaman belakang sekolah.

"Ada urusan apa Ul-chan membawaku kesini?" Tanya Jellal dengan wajahnya yang polos itu

"_Wajahmu yang polos itu tidak akan membuatku mengampunimu!"_

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa boleh?"

"Boleh boleh saja"

"Apa kamu ingat dimana pertama kali kita bertemu?"

"Disini, di halaman belakang sekolah"

"Lalu, apa kamu ingat apa yang terjadi saat aku pulang bersamamu?"

"Rokmu tersibak angin…." Ucapnya malu-malu

"Bagus, bagus. Terakhir, apa kamu ingat kemarin aku mengajakmu kemana?"

"Ke bioskop. Lalu?"

"Lalu, apa kau menyadari kesalahanmu?"

"Kesalahan? Memang aku berbuat salah ya?"

"Kau ingat kalau kemarin aku mengajakmu ke bioskop, tetapi kau lupa jika kau tidak datang!" Ucap Ultear sambil menampar pipinya

Jellal memegang pipi kanannya yang tadi ditampar oleh Ultear, sepertinya Ultear terlalu keras menampar pipi adik kelasnya tersebut. Mereka berdua terdiam untuk sejenak, akhirnya Ultear memecah keheningan dan berkata dengan suara yang lantang.

"Jellal baka! Kau benar-benar baka!"

Setelah berkata itu Ultear meninggalkan Jellal seorang diri di halaman belakang. Jellal juga pergi dari halaman belakang dan pergi menuju kelas, ada begitu banyak hal yang dipikirkannya selama perjalanan menuju kelas.

Jellal POV

Ul-chan benar-benar marah padaku, buktinya tadi dia membentakku dan menamparku sampai pipi kananku ini memar. Erza datang menghampiriku dan bertanya padaku begitu juga dengan Wendy. Pasti mereka akan bertanya macam-macam padaku.

"Jellal-san, ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Wendy memulai pembicaraan

"Ini? Tidak apa-apa kok, semalam aku jatuh dari ranjang dan pipiku memar deh" Ucapku mengarang cerita

"Souka, apa sakit? Aku akan mengambil kotak P3K"

"Tidak usah, nanti juga sembuh sendiri"

Memang, aku berhasil membohongi Wendy, tetapi tidak dengan Erza. Jelas sekali jika ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja kuucapkan. Jujur, aku menyesal telah membohongi Wendy dan mengingkari janji menonton di bioskop bersama Ul-chan.

Ketika jam istirahat tiba, aku, Erza dan Wendy makan bersama didalam kelas. Kami tidak saling bicara satu sama lain, bukan karena tidak ada bahan pembicaraan, tetapi kejadian yang tadi menimpaku sepertinya benar-benar membuat mereka canggung untuk bertanya ataupun berbicara. Tiba-tiba saja Erza beranjak dari kursinya dan menarik tanganku, lalu menyeretku keluar kelas.

"Kamu ingin bicara apa denganku? Sampai-sampai Wendy tidak kau biarkan tau"

"Jellal, aku tau tadi kamu berbohong. Kumohon ceritakanlah yang sebenarnya"

"Ma…Maaf, tetapi aku tidak bisa. Ini adalah privasiku"

"O..Oh…"

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf"

"Aku kecewa atas jawaban yang kau berikan, tetapi aku tidak akan memaksamu"

Rasanya agak canggung jika aku harus bercerita pada Erza. Apalagi kita berdua baru saja berkenalan, tetapi aku merasa jika kami berdua seperti sudah lama kenal, apa mungkin kami berdua cocok?

Wendy POV

Kenapa tiba-tiba Erza-san menarik tangan Jellal-san begitu saja dan menyeretnya keluar kelas? Apa yang mereka bicarakan sampai-sampai aku tidak boleh tau? Jujur saja, aku merasa iri karena Erza-san dan Jellal-san begitu dekat satu sama lain. Padahal aku mengenalnya lebih dulu tetapi Erza-san yang baru saja kenal malah sangat dekat dengannya. Tak lama kemudian mereka berdua masuk kembali kedalam kelas, aku sendiri hanya bersikap seperti biasanya, padahal aku sangat penasaran dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Sepertinya obrolan kalian begitu asik. Sebentar lagi masuk, lebih baik kita habiskan bekalnya"

"Kau benar juga, ini udangnya untukmu saja" Erza-san menaruh sebuah udang dikotak bekal Jellal

"O..Arigato"

"Ka…Kalau begitu, ini telur gulungnya untukmu saja"

"E…Eh?"

"Ada apa? Apa kamu mau disuapi olehku?" Goda Erza-san

"Ti…Tidak kok. Aku makan sendiri saja"

"A…Ano…Jika Jellal-san mau aku juga bisa menyuapimu" Ucapku sambil menundukkan kepala

"Tidak perlu, kamu makan saja bekalmu"

Di kelas hanya ada kami bertiga, makanya tidak ada yang melihat. Tetapi tiba-tiba saja seseorang masuk kedalam, ternyata dia adalah Mirajane, murid kelas tujuh yang terkenal paling kawaii diantara semua murid. Aku dengar-dengar Mira-san juga suka pada Jellal. Ia datang menghampiri kami bertiga dan berdiri didekat Jellal.

"Jellal-chan" Panggilnya dengan suara yang terkesan kawaii dan tidak dibuat-buat

"A..Apa?"

"Lihat! Aku baru saja membeli cokelat ini dari kantin tadi, rasanya enak lho. Apa kamu mau mencicipinya satu?"

"Ten…"

Sebelum Jellal-san menyelesaikan ucapannya, Mira-san memanfaatkan kesempatan dan memasukkan cokelat itu kedalam mulutnya. Aku benar-benar iri melihatnya, sangat iri. Padahal aku ingin menjadi orang yang pertama kali menyuapi Jellal-san.

"Enak bukan?"

"Iya, enak" Ucap Jellal-san setelah ia menelan cokelat tersebut

"Kamu mau disuapi oleh Mira, jadi kamu mau kan disuapi olehku?" Tanya Erza

"E…Eh…"

"Jellal-san, aku juga ingin menyuapimu. Kamu mau kan? Jangan pilih kasih"

"Benar kata Wendy, jangan pilih kasih"

"Ta..Tapi..Tadi itu tidak sengaja. Iya kan?" Tanya Jellal-san pada Mira-san

"Aku sengaja kok" Senyumnya centil

"Kalau begitu, buka mulutmu lebar-lebar. Sushi ini sangat enak lho" Erza mengucapkannya sambil tersenyum

Saat sushi itu hampir sampai dimulutnya, Jellal-san langsung berlari keluar dari kelas. Erza-san, Mira-san dan aku hanya terdiam dan tiba-tiba mereka berdua tertawa. Aku sendiri sama sekali tidak tertawa, satu-satunya kesempatanku hilang begitu saja, sudah pasti aku sangat sedih.

Ketika bel pulang berbunyi, aku langsung berlari menuruni tangga dan mencari loker Jellal-san. Sulit juga menemukan lokernya, setelah menemukannya aku menghembuskan nafas lega karena ia masih berada di sekolah. Aku diam-diam memasukkan sepucuk surat di dalam lokernya, lalu bersembunyi dibelakang tembok. Dengan jelas aku melihat jika Jellal-san membuka lokernya dan membaca surat yang aku berikan. Baiklah, aku akan pergi ke halaman belakang sekolah.

Jellal POV

Siapa ya yang memberikan surat ini? Apa mungkin Ul-chan? Tetapi tidak mungkin, dia kan sedang marah padaku. Karena penasaran aku pun pergi ke halaman belakang sekolah, yang membuatku terkejut adalah ternyata orang yang berada di halaman belakang adalah Wendy! Apa dia yang mengirimkan surat kaleng ini?

Ultear POV

Entah mengapa muncul perasaan bersalah didalam hatiku, makanya aku memutuskan untuk meminta maaf pada Jellal atas perbuatanku yang tadi pagi. Dia pasti berada di halaman belakang sekolah, diam-diam aku sering memperhatikan jika Jellal selalu berada di halaman belakang sekolah sebelum pulang ke rumahnya. Baiklah, aku akan meminta maaf padanya dan memperbaiki hubungan kami berdua.

Wendy POV

"Apa kamu yang mengirimkan surat kaleng ini?" Tanya Jellal-san sambil memegang sebuah surat

"Ya, aku yang mengirimnya"

"Langsung to the point saja ya, apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan padaku?"

"A…Anoo..Aku…"

Nada ucapannya begitu lembut sehingga aku menjadi sangat gugup. Jellal-san terus menunggu hingga aku buka mulut. Aku mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya, aku mengumpulkan keberanian dan buka mulut.

"Jellal-san, aku menyukaimu!" Ucapku sambil menutup mata karena takut

Ultear POV

Aku seperti mendengar suara teriakan dari halaman belakang. Langsung saja aku mempercepat langkahku, ternyata disana ada Jellal dan juga Wendy? Apa yang mereka berdua lakukan disana? Jellal mendekati Wendy dan memegang tangannya, kini muka mereka berdua saling bertatapan, begitu dekat atau mungkin sangat dekat. Aku datang menghampiri mereka berdua, Jellal yang menyadari keberadaanku langsung melepaskan pegangan tangannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka, ternyata kamu itu playboy!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Pikirkan saja sendiri. Sampai jumpa otak mesum!"

"Tu…Tunggu, Ul-chan kamu salah paham!"

"Berisik! Aku mau pulang"

Wendy POV

Mengapa senpai mengatai Jellal otak mesum? Aku tidak terima Jellal dikatai seperti itu, dan juga mengapa Jellal memanggil Ultear-senpai dengan sebutan Ul-chan? Apa hubungan mereka sudah sangat dekat? Memikirkannya benar-benar membuatku sedih.

"Maaf, tetapi aku…Aku…"

"Aku sudah tau jawabanmu, kamu menolakku"

"Go..Gomen.." Ucapnya sambil memalingkan wajah dariku

"Tidak apa-apa, meski begitu kita tetap berteman bukan?"

"Ya, kita tetap berteman kok. Anggap saja kejadian ini tidak pernah terjadi, jangan dipikirkankan. Sekali lagi maaf…"

Usai megucapkan hal itu, Jellal-san pergi meninggalkan halaman sekolahnya. Aku merasa kecewa dan juga sedih, perasaan ini benar-benar menyakiti hatiku. Tanpa kusadari air mata menetes dari mataku, tidak seharusnya aku mengutarakan perasaanku padanya. Aku menyesal…

**Jellal yang menolak pernyataan cinta dari Wendy. Ultear yang merasa kesal karena Jellal adalah seorang playboy dimatanya. Erza dan Mirajane yang berusaha untuk memperebutkan Jellal. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Apa akan muncul orang baru yang berusaha untuk memperebutkan Jellal? Kita lihat saja!**

**Tunggu chap selanjutnya. Oke?**

Bersambung…


	5. Lucy Ashley

A/N : Di chap sebelumnya ayang Jellal benar-benar populer ya? Ini juga lagi kenapa author manggil Jellal dengan sebutan ayang ya? Kidding kok hehehe, ayo tebak siapa yang akan muncul dan berusaha untuk memperebutkan Jellal?

"Ul-chan, apa kamu masih marah?"

"Ya, aku masih marah padanya. Dia benar-benar keterlaluan!"

"Ceritakanlah padaku, mungkin aku bisa membantu"

"Kemarin, aku bermaksud untuk minta maaf padanya, tetapi aku melihatnya berduaan dengan seorang adik kelas bernama Wendy. Apa sih maunya dia? Dua hari yang lalu dia bersama wanita berambut scarlet. Dasar playboy" Ucapnya kesal

"Mungkin kamu salah paham Ul-chan"

"Salah paham apanya?!" Ultear mengucapkannya sambil memukul meja

Semua perhatian pun tertuju pada Ultear, sepertinya semua orang takut jika Ultear sudah marah besar begitu juga dengan sahabatnya, Meredy. Memang sih tidak ada yang pernah melihat Ultear kalau sedang marah, tetapi katanya dia benar-benar seram jika marah. Meredy berusaha mencari akal untuk membuat Ultear kembali gembira, dan bingo! Meredy berhasil menemukan sebuah ide.

"Benar juga. Sebentar lagi kan liburan musim panas"

"Aku juga sudah tau"

"Kamu memotong perkataanku"

"Langsung ke pointnya saja"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi ke pantai. Kamu ingat kan? Tahun lalu kita pernah kesana dan kamu terlihat sangat senang. Makanya aku ingin mengajakmu kesana lagi"

"Tidak, terima kasih"

"Eh? Apa kamu mau hanya menghabiskan liburan musim panas didalam rumah?"

"Bagaimana ya? Aku bingung, nanti saja"

"Pikirkan baik-baik yaa, kita hanya bisa ke pantai saat musim panas lho"

"Iya, iya"

Semoga saja amarahnya cepat reda, gumam Meredy. Ketika jam istirahat tiba Ultear dan Meredy keluar dari kelas dan menuju ke kantin. Ultear berpapasan dengan Jellal, Jellal sempat menengok dan melihat wajah senpainya tersebut, begitu juga dengan Ultear ia sempat menatap mata dan wajahnya, tetapi segera ia membuang muka dan kembali berjalan.

Jellal POV

Ternyata Ul-chan masih marah padaku, aku telah melakukan kesalahan yang fatal sebanyak dua kali. Jika seumur hidupnya ia tidak mau memaafkanku, itu adalah hal yang wajar bagiku. Kita lihat saja kedepannya, karena melamun tanpa sengaja aku menabrak seseorang dan dia adalah wanita! Aku mengulurkan tanganku ingin membantunya berdiri, tetapi dia menolaknya dengan kasar dan kembali berdiri tanpa bantuan.

"Kalau lagi jalan jangan melamun!"

"Gomen, gomen"

"Aku tidak perlu ucapan maaf darimu!"

Murid perempuan tersebut menjitak kepalaku pelan dan pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja. Dia benar-benar galak, sepertinya aku tau dia itu siapa, bukankah dia itu Lucy Ashley? Murid kelas 7D yang terkenal sangat galak dan juga tidak sopan. Aku tidak menyangka ada murid perempuan sebadung dia di dunia ini. Bisa dibilang jika aku menyindirnya, lagian kenapa dia menjitak kepalaku? Memang sih tidak sakit, tetapi aku tidak suka.

Sialnya, jam pelajaran ke-empat adalah olahraga. Aku sama sekali tidak membenci pelajaran ini, justru aku menyukainya. Yang kumaksud sial adalah jam pelajaran olahraga bergabung dengan kelas 7D Otomatis aku bertemu dengan Lucy Ashley, aku lebih memilih untuk mengucapkan namanya dengan nama lengkap karena di sekolah kami ada dua Lucy. Lucy yang satu lagi bernama Lucy Heartfilia, berbanding terbalik dengan Lucy Ashley, dia lembut, pintar dan sopan.

"Semuanya dengarkan, hari ini kita akan bermain basket. Anggotanya harus campur, jika tidak kebagian bermain maka kalian boleh bermain bola voli atau yang lain. Kelas 7B dan 7D harus berbaur, mengerti?"

"Mengerti pak"

Semoga saja aku tidak sekelompok dengan Lucy Ashley, memang sih kami tidak satu kelompok hanya saja dia menjadi lawan dari timku. Peluit pun dibunyikan, aku berusaha untuk memasukkan bola kedalam ring lawan. Karena kurang berhati-hati, dengan mudahnya Lucy Ashley merebut bola basket tersebut dariku. Aku sempat mencium bau parfum yang digunakannya, mirip dengan parfum yang sering digunakan oleh Ul-chan.

Lucy Ashley POV

Bisa dibilang jika aku sangat senang karena melawan Jellal. Apalagi aku sempat mencium bau parfum yang ia gunakan, meski sudah bercampur dengam keringat tetap saja aku menyukai baunya. Hampir setiap saat terjadi pertarungan yang sengit diantara kami, aku berusaha mempertahankan bola sedangkan Jellal berusaha untuk merebut.

Bagiku saat-saat ini merupakan saat-saat yang paling membahagiakan, bisa menatap wajahnya sekaligus bertanding dengannya. Baiklah, aku akan jujur, aku menyukainya…Kami pertama kali bertemu saat MOS. Aku pernah duduk sebangku dengannya dan mengobrol dengannya. Dia pasti sudah lupa. Akhirnya timku memenangkan pertandingan, aku datang menghampiri Jellal dan mengulurkan tanganku, ingin menjabat tangannya.

"Permainanmu tadi itu benar-benar hebat, kalau aku lengah sedikit saja mungkin aku akan kalah. Aku mengakui kehebatanmu"

"Aku juga, ternyata rumor itu benar ya hehehe"

Saat tangan kami berdua saling berjabatan, dengan sengaja aku meremas tangannya saat ia menjabat tanganku. Terlihat dari ekspresinya, dia sangat kesakitan karena tangannya kuremas. Ingin rasanya aku tertawa melihat ekspresi nya itu.

"Aw! Apa maksudmu meremas tanganku?" Ucapnya dengan raut wajah yang nampak kesal

"Hahahaha, aku hanya iseng kok. Lagipula aku tidak akan membuat tanganmu itu patah, jadi santai saja"

Jellal masih memegangi tangannya lalu pergi meninggalkan lapangan dan ganti baju. Aku juga memutuskan untuk ganti baju di ruang ganti. Kira-kira apa aku akan bertemu lagi dengannya? Lamunanku buyar karena seseorang mengejutkanku, dia adalah Lisanna, bisa dibilang jika ia adalah teman baikku di kelas, bisa dibilang juga jika Lisanna adalah satu-satunya teman perempuan yang kupunya.

"Ayo, sedang memikirkan apa kamu?" Tanyanya menggodaku

"E…Eh….Bukan apa-apa!" Respon ku sambil memalingkan muka darinya

"Kamu tadi bertanding dengannya bahkan menjabat tangannya. Pasti kamu senang, iya kan?"

"Ya, aku senang" Jawabku jujur

"Bersikaplah lebih manis padanya, jangan jadi tsundere dong hehehe" Ledeknya

"Apa aku terlihat seperti tsundere?"

"Memang, jika bertemu dengannya sapalah dia, jangan menjitak kepalanya atau iseng"

"Sepertinya terlalu sulit"

"Kamu pasti bisa. Ganbatte ya"

"Oh iya, sepertinya kamu tidak lagi sedatar papan" Lisanna mengucapkannya sambil tersenyum usil

"Di…Diam!"

Itulah Lisanna, dia sangat senang menggodaku dan selalu meledek "Sedatar papan" Kalian mengerti bukan? Kalau tidak mengerti, pikirkan saja sendiri! Selesai mengganti baju, pelajaran dilanjutkan dengan fisika, pelajaran yang satu benar-benar membuatku malas. Selama pelajaran aku terus memikirkan ekpresi wajah Jellal yang kesakitan, jadi begini ya jika sedang jatuh cinta, kamu selalu memikirkan orang yang kamu sukai dimanapun dan kapanpun.

Akhirnya bel istirahat kedua pun berbunyi, karena tidak ada kerjaan aku pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin. Disana ada Jellal dan dia sedang bersama Lucy Heartfilia? Aku terus memperhatikan mereka dari jauh, Lucy berbincang-bincang dengan Jellal dan saat ia tertawa benar-benar begitu manis. Andai aku bisa sepertinya, karena aku juga ingin terlihat manis dihadapan Jellal.

Jellal POV

Ini pertama kalinya aku berbicara dengan Lucy Heartfilia, dia benar-benar anak yang baik dan juga seru. Kira-kira itulah kesan pertamaku saat bertemu dengannya, kami bisa berbincang karena ia duduk disebelahku saat berada di kantin. Bel pulang pun berbunyi, segera aku berbenah dan pergi keluar kelas. Habis pulang sekolah enaknya kemana ya? Kebetulan aku bertemu dengan Natsu, dia berjalan menghampiriku dan dari raut wajahnya bisa ditebak jika ia mengiginkan sesuatu dariku.

"Apa yang kamu inginkan dariku?" Tanyaku tanpa basa-basi

"Jangan galak begitu dong, aku tidak ingin meminjam uang atau baju olahragamu kok" Candanya

"Tidak bersama dengan pasangan maho mu?"

"Pasangan maho ku? Siapa?"

"Gray, kalian kan sering bersama seperti sepasang kekasih"

"Dia itu teman sekaligus rivalku, bukan kekasihku!"

"Oh, aku dengar Gray menginap di rumahmu dan kalian berbagi ranjang. Bahkan, bibir kalian saling bertemu ketika tidur. Jadi, ciuman pertamamu direbut oleh Gray ya?"

"Di..Diam! Itu gosip, gosip! Aku tidak ingin ribut denganmu tau"

"Jadi, apa maumu?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke cafe yang baru saja dibuka. Katanya pelayan disana cantik-cantik dan juga seksi, mau pergi tidak otak mesum?"

"Aku tidak mesum, baiklah lagipula aku tidak sibuk hari ini"

"Sok sibuk" Ledeknya

Natsu adalah teman yang berbeda kelas denganku, kami bertemu saat MOS dan menjadi teman. Setiap bertemu ia pasti mengajakku ke suatu tempat, bahkan aku pernah diajaknya ke kolam renang dan disana ia mengintip perempuan yang sedang mengganti baju, bisa dibilang jika itu hobbynya. Hobby yang sangat buruk untuk anak kelas satu SMP.

Akhirnya kami berdua sampai ke tempat yang dituju. Ternyata benar yang Natsu katakan, pelayannya cantik dan seksi...Kenapa pikiranku jadi jorok begini? Seorang pelayan perempuan seusia kami datang, hendak ingin mengambil pesanan. Sepertinya aku mengenalnya, wajahnya mirip dengan Lucy Ashley.

"Sepertinya aku mengenalnya" Ucapku sambil memperhatikan wajahnya dengan seksama

"Aku juga, dia mirip dengan ratu tsundere di sekolah" Natsu ikut memperhatikan wajah pelayan tersebut

Tiba-tiba saja pelayan itu berlari meninggalkan kami berdua. Jangan-jangan dia itu memang Lucy Ashley, aku baru tau jika ia bekerja sebagai pelayan di cafe ini.

Lucy Ashley POV

Kenapa? Kenapa Jellal bisa tau jika aku berada disini? Aku berlari memasuki sebuah gang dan mengatur nafasku, aku tidak memiliki muka untuk kembali. Dari belakang aku mendengar langkah kaki seseorang, apa dia Jellal? Ternyata aku salah, mereka adalah preman!

"Sepertinya kita menemukan anak manis disini"

"Ya, kau benar. Apa yang akan kita lakukan padanya?" Tanya preman yang satu lagi

"Membuka bajunya dan menikmati tubuhnya?"

"Aku ambil dua-duanya"

Gawat! Ternyata aku ingin diperkosa oleh kedua pedofil itu. Perlahan-lahan mereka mendekatiku dan membuka bajuku. Ingin rasanya aku menangis, aku benar-benar dibuat tidak berdaya oleh mereka. Tiba-tiba saja polisi muncul dan mereka berdua pun kabur, Jellal datang menghampiriku dan mendekatiku. Aku tidak ingin dia datang disaat-saat seperti ini, karena aku sama sekali tidak memakai baju.

"Syukurlah kamu baik-baik saja"

"Dasar bodoh! Seharusnya kamu tidak datang!"

"Jika aku tidak datang kedua pedofil itu akan memperkosamu. Seharusnya kamu berterima kasih padaku"

"Apa kamu tidak sadar?! Aku tidak memakai baju tau!" Ucapku membentaknya

"Eh?"

Anak ini bodoh atau buta sih? Jellal memperhatikan seluruh tubuhku dan muncul semburat merah dikedua pipinya. Dia terus memandangiku sekitar dua menit lamanya, karena kesal aku pun menendangnya hingga ia terpental.

Ultear POV

Aku baru saja pulang dari sekolah dan melewati sebuah gang. Sekilas aku seperti melihat anak perempuan yang tidak memakai busana apapun dan tak jauh di sana ada Jellal. Eh? Jellal? Jangan-jangan dia ingin memperkosa anak perempuan yang seusia dengannya, anak itu benar-benar sudah keterlaluan!

"Jellal!"

"Ul-chan?"

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?!"

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun"

"Lalu kenapa anak itu telanjang? Kamu ingin memperkosanya kan?"

"Ti…Tidak! Ul-chan salah paham"

"Kamu pikir aku ini mudah dibohongi?! Jellal, jika seperti ini terus lama-lama aku bisa mengskors mu atau mungkin aku harus melakukannya?"

"Tidak, kumohon jangan!"

"Masih mau membela diri? Lelaki macam apa kamu, sudah berbuat salah masih membela diri"

"Jellal sama sekali tidak salah senpai!" Teriak anak perempuan berambut pirang tersebut

"Maksudmu?"

"Senpai salah paham, justru Jellal menyelamatkanku dari para pedofil. Bukan dia yang menelanjangi ku, tetapi pedofil!"

Sesaat aku terdiam sejenak dan berpikir, sepertinya anak itu tidak berbohong. Ya, kalau di pikir-pikir mana mungkin orang yang di perkosa oleh Jellal malah membela dia.

"Baiklah, kali ini kau selamat. Jika kamu benar-benar melakukannya, kamu akan di skors. Camkan itu!"

"Aku mengerti"

Aneh, mengapa aku merasa lega karena bukan Jellal yang melakukannya? Apa mungkin aku sudah memaafkannya? Lupakan, aku tidak ingin memikirkannya dan anak itu, apa dia berasal dari sekolah yang sama denganku dan Jellal?

Normal POV

"Terima kasih sudah membelaku"

"Sepertinya aku berhutang budi padamu, terima kasih"

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Pakai lah pakaianmu, nanti kamu kedinginan"

Sesaat wajah Lucy Ashley sempat memerah, dia berpikir jika Jellal benar-benar memperhatikannya. Anak yang satu ini memang istimewa, begitu banyak yang suka padanya padahal dia bukan lah murid populer ataupun murid yang pintar. Apa ya yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

Bersambung…


	6. Liburan Musim Panas

Tak terasa sebentar lagi liburan musim panas akan segera tiba, mungkin lebih tepatnya besok adalah hari dimana liburan musim panas akan di mulai. Semua sudah mempersiapkan rencana akan pergi kemana begitu pula dengan Jellal. Kini ia sedang berada di dalam kelas mencatat PR di papan tulis, memang sih menyenangkan tetapi tetap saja sibuk. Selesai mencatat PR, Jellal pun keluar dari kelas karena sekarang adalah jam istirahat.

Kebetulan ia berpapasan dengan Wendy. Secara tiba-tiba Wendy berhenti berjalan dan berlari menghampiri Jellal. Mungkin dia ada perlu dengan Jellal.

"Ano…Jellal-san"

"Kenapa?"

"Liburan musim panas nanti kamu mau kemana?"

"Ke rumah kakak perempuan ku, memang kenapa?"

"O..Oh" Ucapnya sambil menunjukkan raut wajah yang kecewa

"Ada apa? Kamu nampaknya kecewa dengan jawabanku"

"….."

"Ceritakan saja"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan ke pemandian air panas padahal"

"Oh souka, aku menghargai tawaranmu. Jadi…"

"Jadi?"

"Aku akan pergi bersamamu, tetapi hari apa?"

"Hari Senin, apa bisa?"

"Kalau Senin tidak bisa. Selasa saja ya?"

"Baiklah, akan kuatur. Terima kasih mau menerima tawaranku, Jellal-san"

"Eh iya, tunggu aku jam empat sore ya?"

"Oke" Jellal mengucapkannya sambil menganggukan kepala

Seperti biasanya ia menundukkan badan dan tersenyum ramah, benar-benar anak yang sopan. Jellal memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin dan jajan. Ia sangat penasaran dengan wajah kakaknya, mungkin mereka bisa berbincang banyak nanti, pikir Jellal. Tanpa disadari, seseorang duduk di sebelah Jellal. Ketika menengok kearah kanan Jellal sangat kaget karena Mirajane duduk di sebelahnya tanpa bicara apapun padanya.

"Mi…Mirajane?"

"Konnichiwa, Jellal-chan"

"Kamu tidak membawa bekal?"

"Bawa kok, aku hanya ingin makan bersamamu. Boleh ya?" Pintanya dengan menunjukkan wajah andalannya "innocent"

"Baiklah, baiklah"

"Arigato Jellal-chan"

Mirajane mulai memanggil Jellal dengan imbuhan -chan sejak SD. Bisa dibilang jika mereka ini teman lama, hanya saja karena jarang sekelas mereka tidak terlalu dekat. Kesempatan ini adalah emas bagi Mirajane. Pikirannya berkata dengan begini lebih mudah untuk mendekati Jellal. Sepertinya Mirajane memiliki maksud sendiri untuk mendekati Jellal.

"Jellal-chan" Panggil Mirajane

"Apa?"

"Liburan musim panas nanti kamu mau kemana?"

"Ke rumah kakak perempuan ku, juga ke pemandian air panas di hari Selasa. Wendy yang mengajakku"

"Oh souka"

Mirajane POV

Rupanya Wendy sudah mendahuluiku untuk mengajak Jellal jalan-jalan, padahal kupikir aku akan menjadi orang yang pertama kali mengajaknya. Apapun yang terjadi aku harus berhasil membujuknya untuk pergi jalan-jalan denganku.

"Itu berarti kamu mempunyai waktu lebih. Hari Rabu nanti apa kamu mau jalan-jalan denganku?"

"Kemana?"

"Ke kolam renang, kita berenang bersama-sama. Kamu mau kan?"

"E…Eto…"

"Ayolah, kau mau kan?" Rayuku dengan menggunakan wajah mautku yang berhasil membuat hatinya luluh

"Baiklah, aku menerima tawaranmu"

"Baguslah, aku senang. Tunggu aku jam dua belas siang ya, Jellal-chan"

"I..Iya. Aku tidak akan terlambat"

Akan kutunjukkan baju renang baruku padanya, dia lah yang akan menjadi orang yang pertama kali melihatnya. Rasanya tidak sabar hingga hari Rabu datang, kira-kira apa ya reaksinya? Senang? Malu? Membayangkannya benar-benar membuat pikiranku menjadi gila!

"Lihat, aku membawa telur gulung kesukaanmu, apa kamu mau?"

"Tidak perlu, makan sendiri saja"

"Ayolah, terima saja ya?"

"Baiklah" Ucapnya malu-malu

Erza POV

Aku baru saja ingin masuk kedalam kantin, tetapi niat itu langsung kuhentikan setelah melihat Jellal sedang makan berduaan dengan Mirajane. Mereka benar-benar romantis dan berhasil membuat hatiku panas. Tidak ada cara lain, aku akan memisahkan mereka dengan jurus jituku. Ketika aku melangkah ke meja Mirajane dan Jellal, Jellal langsung menatapku dengan pandangan bingung.

"Erza? Kamu tidak bawa bekal juga?"

"Aku bawa dan aku sedang mencari Wendy"

"Oh souka. Apa kamu sudah menemukannya?"

"Belum, bantu aku mencarinya ya?"

"Baiklah, Mirajane aku pergi dulu ya. Jaa ne"

"Bye"

Yes! Aku berhasil membuat wajah Mirajane menjadi jutek. Sebenarnya aku tidak sedang mencari Wendy, aku ingin mengobrol dengannya tentang liburan musim panas dan mencari kesempatan!

"Jellal, liburan musim panas nanti kamu akan pergi kemana?"

"Ke rumah kakakku, hari Selasa aku di ajak Wendy pergi ke pemandian air panas, hari Rabu aku diajak Mirajane ke kolam renang. Apa kamu mau mengajakku pergi?"

"_Sial! Dia berhasil menenbak apa mauku!"_

"Halo?"

"Oh, iya benar aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan"

"Kemana?"

"Keliling-keliling kota ini dan pergi makan bersama. Mau?"

"Hari Kamis saja ya? Kamu bisa kan?"

"Gampang, ingat kamu harus datang atau kamu akan menerima akibatnya!"

"I-Iya aku mengerti"

Mungkin ini seperti ancaman, yang penting Jellal mau pergi bersamaku. Padahal aku ingin mengajaknya di hari Senn, tetapi Wendy mendahuluiku. Tidak kusangka ia memiliki keberanian untuk mengajak Jellal pergi bersamanya, ke pemandian air panas lagi. Hari Kamis nanti akan kubuatkan surprise untuknya, kalian mau tau? Maaf, ini rahasia.

"Kamu tidak jadi mencari Wendy?"

"Tidak jadi, lagipula sudah mau masuk. Maaf menggangumu"

"It's okay kok hehehe"

"Aku menunggumu jam sepuluh pagi"

Jellal POV

Aneh, sepertinya aku terlalu banyak menerima permintaan jalan-jalan, apalagi yang mengajakku adalah perempuan semua. Jika aku menolak nanti mereka sedih, lagipula mereka semua temanku aku mana bisa menolaknya begitu saja? Hari ini bel pulang berdering lebih cepat dari biasanya dikarenakan guru ada rapat. Aku berjalan menuju loker dan mengganti sepatu. Eh? Ada sepucuk surat, dari siapa?

_Aku menunggumu di cafe yang kemarin setelah pulang sekolah. _

_Natsu_

Dia mau mengajakku ke cafe itu lagi? Berarti aku akan bertemu dengan Lucy Ashley hari ini. Padahal kupikir aku bisa tidak bertemu dengannya sehari ini saja, karena tidak memiliki pilihan lain aku pun pergi menuju cafe yang kemarin kutuju bersama Natsu. Ternyata benar Lucy Ashley berada disana dan sepertinya ia sedang santai.

"Maaf, Natsu mana ya?" Tanyaku padanya karena dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya

"Kamu mencari Natsu? Aku lah Natsunya"

"Eh? Maksudmu Natsu berubah menjadi Lucy Ashley?"

"Bukan baka! Aku yang mengirimkan surat itu untukmu, kupikir kamu tidak akan pergi kesini. Ternyata kamu punya nyali"

Seharusnya aku sudah tau jika yang mengirimkan surat itu adalah Lucy Ashley, ya, aku sangat menyesal telah membuka surat itu dan pergi kesini. Tiba-tiba Lucy Ashley menarik tangankku dan mengajakku berbicara empat mata.

"Liburan musim panas nanti apa kamu ada waktu?"

"Ya, sangat banyak dan padat. Kamu mau mengajakku ke ring tinju?"

"Enak saja! Siapa juga ingin tinju denganmu? Aku bisa meninjumu sekarang juga jika kamu mau"

"Tidak perlu, terima kasih"

"Aku mau mengajakmu kesuatu tempat"

"Kemana?"

"Rahasia"

"Tempat rahasia?"

"Iya, nanti juga kamu tau. Tunggu aku jam tujuh malam di hari Jumat"

"Lho, kita bertemu dimana?"

"Di depan sekolah saja"

"Kamu tidak bermaksud ingin menyelinap masuk kedalam sekolah di malam hari kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak otak hentai!"

"Jangan mengataiku seperti itu! Nanti aku berubah pikiran"

"Jika kamu berani berubah pikiran akan kutinju mukamu ini dengan jurus nomor sepuluh. Mau?" Tantangnya

"Tidak, aku mau pulang"

Lucy Ashley melambaikan tangan padaku sambil tersenyum jahat. Menolaknya hanya akan membuatku babak belur. Sesampainya di rumah aku langsung menjatuhkan diriku ke tempat tidur, saat memejamkan mata ponsel ku berdering beberapa kali, bikin kesal saja, ucapku dalam hati. Ternyata ada sms yang masuk dan pengirimnya adalah Natsu.

_From : Jellal_

_Jellal, liburan musim panas nanti kamu tidak sibuk kan?"_

_To : Natsu_

_Sibuk sekali. Kamu mau mengajakku jalan-jalan juga?"_

Kenapa mereka semua mengajakku? Sebenarnya aku senang hanya saja pergi dengan orang yang berbeda lima hari berturut-turut terlalu berat untukku. Ponsel ku berdering kembali, rupanya Natsu sudah membalas smsku

_From : Jellal_

_Ya, aku mau mengajakmu. Hari Minggu kamu bisa kan? Aku juga mengajak Gray, Wendy, Lucy Ashley, Lucy Heartfilia, Erza dan Mirajane. Eh iya, aku juga mengajak kakak kelas, salah satunya Ultear-senpai dan Meredy-senpai, tebak satu lagi siapa?_

_To : Natsu_

_Laxus-senpai, iya kan? Kamu berkata jika dia adalah idolamu_

Banyak juga yang dia ajak dan rata-rata yang dia ajak adalah perempuan. Ini sih namanya pesta harem king, gumamku sambil menunggu sms dari Natsu.

_From : Jellal_

_Yapp, seratus untukmu hehehe. Kita akan pesta barberque di halaman rumahku. Kamu tau kan dimana rumah ku? Datang ya jam enam sore. Jangan telat kalau bisa datangnya pagian, nanti ada pesta kembang api juga lho.._

_To : Natsu_

_Tentu saja aku tau dimana rumahmu baka. Baiklah, baiklah. Sampai jumpa aku mau tidur siang_

Setidaknya bisa istirahat satu hari. Hari Sabtu nanti apa ya yang akan kulakukan? Aku tidak punya jadwal khusus sih sebenarnya. Memikirkannya nanti saja, lebih baik tidur dulu.

_Keesokan harinya… ( Dipercepat saja ya )_

Yes! Liburan musim panas pertamaku pun di mulai. Aku berlari menuruni tangga dan pergi ke dapur, rupanya tante sedang memasak sarapan. Lebih baik aku mandi dulu. Kalian tau kan mengapa aku sangat bersemangat? Tentu saja karena aku akan pergi menginap di rumah kakak ku sampai liburan musim panas usai, aku benar-benar sudah tidak sabar! Makanya ketika sarapan aku langsung menghabiskannya dengan cepat.

"Jangan cepat-cepat, nanti tersedak"

"Biasanya tante menyuruhku makan cepat-cepat, kenapa sekarang pelan-pelan?"

"Diam! Perintah adalah perintah"

"Iya, iya" Jawabku malas

Selesai sarapan, aku membawa sebuah tas besar yang berisi pakaian-pakaian dan segala barang yang kuperlukan. Tante mengantarku menuju rumah kakak, kami menaiki bus dan melanjutkan perjalanan. Ternyata jarak rumahku dengan rumah kakak cukup jauh. Meski pun lelah, rasa lelah itu terbayarkan setelah melihat sebuah rumah yang tidak lagi jauh dan bisa di tempuh dengan berjalan kaki.

"Ayo cepat!"

"Kamu terlalu bersemangat" Ucap tanteku sambil menghela nafas

Sesampainya di depan rumah tersebut, aku menekan bel dan seseorang pun membukakan pintu. Mereka mempersilahkan tante dan aku masuk kedalam, ketika berada didalam ruang tamu aku sangat kaget karena melihat Ul-chan yang sedang menonton televisi.

"Ul-chan?" Panggilku

"Jellal?! Kenapa kamu berada disini?" Tanyanya kaget

"Rupanya kalian sudah saling mengenal. Ultear, Jellal adalah adik kandungmu. Semoga kalian bisa akur"

"Heh?!" Teriaknya tanda tak percaya

**Ternyata Ultear adalah kakak kandung Jellal. Jadi, selama ini Ultear mencintai adik kandungnya sendiri! Bagaimana kah kelanjutan hubungan mereka?**

Bersambung…


	7. Kamar

"He…Hei…Ini mimpikan?" Tanya Ultear tidak pada siapapun

"Kenapa kamu sangat kaget? Dia memang adikmu kok"

"O…Oh…"

"Mungkin ini pertemuan pertama kalian, jadi wajar jika agak kaget, ibu bisa maklum kok. Nah, Jellal ayo, ibu antarkan kamu menuju kamarmu"

Jellal sempat melihat wajah kakaknya itu, dia nampak sangat shock. Hidup ini penuh dengan kejadian tak terduga, ya…Sesampainya di kamar yang akan ditempati oleh Jellal, ibunya mengajak untuk pergi ke ruang makan. Inilah pertama kalinya Jellal berkumpul dengan keluarganya, bukan perasaan senang yang ia rasakan, melainkan perasaan kaget yang penuh dengan tanda tanya.

"Itadakimasu" Ucap mereka serempak

Suasana di meja makan sangatlah hening, mata Jellal dan Ultear terus-menerus bertatapan sedari tadi. Selesai makan, ayah mereka ingin mengumumkan sesuatu.

"Anak-anak, hari ini ibu dan ayah dan pergi berlibur ke Australia, sekitar jam tiga sore kami akan ke bandara. Ultear, jaga adikmu baik-baik, mengerti?"

"Baiklah…"

"Jellal, dari tadi kamu belum memanggil kakakmu, ayo panggil nee-san"

"N…N….Nee-san!"

Jellal POV

Saat mengucapkan nee-san, mulutku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, sangat aneh malah. Padahal, status kami yang sebelumnya adalah kakak kelas dan adik kelas, sekarang menjadi kakak adik. Seharusnya kami akan menjadi semakin dekat, tetapi aku merasa hubungan kami akan semakin buruk! Selesai makan, aku pun memutuskan pergi ke kamarku dan tiduran. Benar-benar hari pertama yang mengejutkan, aku tidak menyukainya…Ini terlalu tiba-tiba.

_Tok…Tok…Tok…_

"Masuk" Ucapku sambil tiduran di ranjang

"Jadi, kamu tidak akan memanggilku Ul-chan, lagi?"

"Nee-san!" Pekikku

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka adikku adalah seorang harem king" Ledek nee-san yang sekarang duduk disebelahku

"A…Aku bukan harem king!"

"Oh, apa benar begitu? Lalu, mengapa kamu menerima kencan dengan empat anak perempuan yang berbeda berturut-turut?"

"Itu karena…Karena aku tidak enak hati menolak" Ucapku ragu-ragu

"Meragukan, bilang saja kamu ingin lebih dekat dengan mereka"

"I…Itu bohong!"

"Manis sekali kamu saat sedang gugup" Nee-san mencubit pipiku pelan

"Karena kita kakak adik, apa nee-san masih menyukaiku?"

"…..!"

Pertanyaan yang barusan kuajukan benar-benar membuat nee-san kaget, aku tau pertanyaanku yang barusan akan menyakiti hatinya, tetapi aku benar-benar ingin tau. Secara tiba-tiba nee-san menunjukkan senyuman yang terkesan nakal, jantungku berdegub kencang, apa yang akan nee-san katakan?

"Ya, ya…Aku masih menyukaimu, lalu?"

"Tidak, aku hanya bertanya"

"Kamu menerima permintaan kencan dari banyak wanita, apa kamu mau berkencan denganku?"

"Nee-san, serius atau bercanda?" Tanyaku

"Tentu aku serius. Kamu menerimanya atau tidak?"

"Baiklah…Tetapi, kita akan kemana?"

"Kita tidak akan kemana-mana. Malam ini kencan kita akan di mulai"

Malam ini?! Ini pertama kalinya aku kencan dengan saudaraku sendiri, aku sangat ingin menolaknya, akan tetapi jika aku menolaknya nee-san akan sedih. Jujur, semenjak aku sering membuatnya marah, aku benar-benar merasa menyesal. Untuk pertama kali ini, aku akan membuatnya senang.

"Jellal, apa kamu ingin mengantar kami ke bandara?" Tanya ayah yang membuka pintu perlahan-lahan

"E…Eto…"

"Oh, ada Ultear juga rupanya. Apa kalian berdua mau ikut?" Tanya ayah sekali lagi

"Baiklah, kami berdua akan ikut"

Selesai bersiap-siap, kami sekeluarga menaiki mobil yang dikemudikan oleh supir. Pemandangan di luar sana terlihat begitu indah, sepanjang jalan aku melihat ada begitu banyak pohon dan mobil yang berlalu lalang. Apalagi kami akan pergi ke bandara, itu berarti aku bisa melihat pesawat dari dekat. Pasti menyenangkan bisa naik pesawat, melihat langit dari dekat dan merasakan rasanya terbang. Aku sangat kagum sampai-sampai tidak sadar jika ibu dan ayah akan segera naik pesawat.

"Kami akan kembali dua minggu lagi. Jaga rumah baik-baik ya dan juga jangan bertengkar. Ultear, jaga adikmu baik-baik"

"H'ai, h'ai….Aku mengerti"

"Sampai jumpa!" Ucapku sambil melambaikan tangan

Akhirnya pesawat pun lepas landas, semakin lama semakin tidak terlihat. Kemudian, kami berdua pun pulang ke rumah dan sampai sekitar jam lima sore, benar-benar melelahkan…

"Kamu mau makan apa?"

"Apa saja, nee-san mandi duluan saja. Aku mau tidur dulu"

Ketika menjatuhkan di kasur yang empuk, aku langsung saja tertidur lelap, belum lama memejamkan mata seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku. Karena malas, aku tidak mempedulikannya dan melanjutkan tidur. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa telingaku di jewer, langsung saja mulutku berteriak kencang.

"SAKIT!"

"Jika kamu tidak ingin di jewer, bangun!"

"Nee-san rupanya…"

"Cepat mandi! Setelah itu makan malam dan kita akan kencan!"

"I…Iya!" Ucapku sambil berlari terbirit-birit

Aku jadi bingung sendiri, sebenarnya nee-san bersemangat atau benar-benar marah? Sepertinya itu sama sekali tidak penting. Ketika selesai mandi, aku segera menyisir rambutku dan pergi ke ruang makan. Sejak kapan nee-san berada di sana? Aku segera duduk dan melahap semangkuk mie didepanku, perasaan aneh lagi-lagi menghampiriku, entah mengapa nee-san terus-menerus menatapiku saat sedang makan.

"Lho, kemana perginya semangatmu yang tadi?"

"Semangat apa?" Tanyaku heran

"Tadi makannya cepat, kenapa sekarang melambat?"

"Oh itu…Aku hanya merasa aneh, nee-san terus-menerus menatapku sejak pertama kali aku datang"

"Rupanya kamu tidak terbiasa, kalau begitu maaf"

"Tidak apa-apa"

Menatapku pasti bukan tanpa alasan, tatapan yang terlihat begitu nakal bagiku. Aku mencuci piring sedangkan nee-san mengelap meja. Setelah selesai, aku berniat untuk pergi ke ruang tamu tetapi nee-san mencegatku dan menarik tanganku paksa.

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Ke kamarku"

"Heh?! Maksudmu…"

"Maksudku kita akan kencan di kamarku"

"Tapi, itu…Itu terlalu berlebihan, bukankah makan berduaan tadi sudah merupakan kencan?"

"Ups, bagiku tidak. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengkasairmu kok"

Aku tau nee-san tidak akan berbuat kasar padaku, tetapi tetap saja ini terlalu berlebihan. Ketika aku masuk kedalam kamarnya, terdengar bunyi CLICK! Yang sangat jelas terdengar, ini bercanda bukan? Perasaanku menjadi tidak enak, mengapa nee-san mengunci pintu kamar?

"Emm..Mengapa pintu kamarnya di kunci?"

"Aku tidak ingin ada yang mengganggu kita"

"Tapi kan, di rumah hanya ada kita berdua"

"Sudahlah, jangan bertanya ataupun bicara. Lebih baik, kita mulai kencannya"

Secara tiba-tiba nee-san mendorongku keras hingga aku terhempas di atas ranjang. Wajah kami begitu dekat, tidak ada jarak sama sekali! Nee-san menempelkan bibirnya padaku dan menciumku dengan penuh nafsu, aku merasa tidak nyaman dan gelisah. Sekitar satu menit lamanya, bibir itu melekat padaku, seusainya nee-san menjilati air ludah yang berada di sekitar bibirnya dan kemudian melepas kancing bajunya satu-persatu.

"Ke…Kenapa nee-san buka baju?"

"Kenapa? Kamu mau membantuku melepas kancing baju?"

"..."

Air ludah yang berada di sekitar mulutku sama sekali tidak kupedulikan. Wajahku langsung merah padam setelah melihat nee-san yang hanya memakai pakaian dalam, mataku sama sekali tidak fokus, dari atas sampai bawah kuperhatikan dengan seksama. Tanganku kok jadi gemetaran ya? Nee-san menarik tanganku paksa lalu mengulum jari telunjukku. Sensasi apa ini? Terasa begitu nikmat…

"He…Hentikan…Kumohon…"

"Bukannya kamu terlihat begitu menikmatinya? Bagaimana jika kita mencoba yang lain?"

Sekarang nee-san memelukku dari belakang, aku bisa merasakan sesuatu yang empuk menempel dipunggungku (A/N : Kalian pasti tau ._.) Kemudian mulut nee-san mengigit belakang telingaku dengan begitu pelan.

"A…ah….ah…Hentikan…"

"Desahan yang begitu nikmat, semakin lama aku semakin menyukaimu"

"Nee-san! Aku serius, aku merasakan sesuatu yang amat membuatku tidak nyaman!"

"Oh ayolah, sebentar lagi kamu akan terbiasa dengan segala sensasi yang luar biasa ini!"

Ingin rasanya aku segera pergi, benar-benar gila bukan? Setelah mengigit belakang telingaku, dengan jari telunjuknya ia memainkan pipiku pelan dan kemudian menjilatinya dengan penuh rasa nafsu. Secara kusadari, air mata mengalir dari mataku, tangisanku terisak-isak.

"Apa aku terlalu berlebihan? Sampai-sampai membuatmu menangis"

"Ya! Kau sudah berlebihan nee-san, aku tidak menyukainya!"

"Fufufufufu….Sayang, aku tidak peduli. Kamu benar-benar membuatku terangsang, kau tau? Dan juga…"

Setelah memelukku dari belakang, kini ia menjatuhkanku hingga terbaring dan kemudian duduk di atas perutku. Wajahnya semakin lama semakin mendekat, bisa kurasakan nafasnya dan mataku menatap bukan ke wajahnya, melainkan ke payudaranya itu, terasa begitu empuk (A/N : Fack….)

"Ada apa? Mau memegangnya dan memainkannya?"

"Bu…Bukan itu!"

"Ayolah, tidak apa-apa"

Dengan paksa, nee-san menarik tanganku dan meletakkan tanganku tepat di salah salah satu dadanya itu. Aku bisa mendengarnya, sebuah erangan kenikmatan yang dia teriakkan itu. Senyuman itu benar-benar menunjukkan tanda kesenangan yang amat luar biasa.

"Mmmmm….Kau cukup baik, adikku yang tercinta. Baiklah, sepertinya inilah saatnya untuk bagian penutup"

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, apa yang di maksud dengan bagian penutup? Aku menghela nafas dan terus menunggu.

"Ayo, tidur bersama"

"TIDUR BERSAMA?!" Teriakku dengan kencang

"Jangan katakan keras-keras, baka…" Nee-san mengucapkannya sambil menyentil pelan keningku

"Itai…"

"Ingat, kamu tidak boleh kabur, kalau tidak aku akan membunuhmu besok. Mengerti?"

"H'ai…"

Tidur berdua bersama perempuan? Itu adalah hal tergila yang pernah aku dengar dan ternyata nee-san benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya. Kami berdua saling berbagi tempat dan selimut, ketika lampunya dimatikan, entah sengaja atau tidak nee-san terus-menerus memelukku selama tidur, siapa yang tau, mungkin saja nee-san beranggapan jika aku ini adalah guling. Ya…Ini adalah hari tergila sepanjang masa, apalagi aku…aku…Lupakan.

_Keesokan harinya…_

"Emmm…" Ucapku terbangun sambil mengusap-usap mata

"Sekarang sudah jam berapa?"

Mataku melirik kearah jam dan ternyata jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 siang. Aku terpekik dan berlari keluar rumah tanpa mengganti baju, gawat, gawat! Aku terlambat!

Bersambung…

A/N : Gomen banget gan, di chap ini penu dengan adegan gila, tapi ini gak berlebihankan? Gomen sekali lagi. Kritik? Silahkan saja…


	8. Pemandian Air Panas

Kupercepat langkah kakiku, nafasku terengah-engah karena berlari terlalu cepat, karena berlari terlalu cepat tanpa sengaja aku tersandung batu dan terjatuh. Rumahnya sudah dekat, gawat, gawat, aku harus lebih cepat! Tanpa kusadari semua orang tengah memperhatikanku, apa ada yang salah dariku? Segera kuketuk pintu rumah tersebut beberapa kali, seorang wanita berambut biru tua membuka pintu tersebut, yang membuka rupanya Wendy.

"A..Ano…Jellal-san, ada apa?" tanyanya heran melihatku

"Gomen, gomen!"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba minta maaf?" Wendy mendadak menjadi panik

"Aku terlambat"

"Terlambat? Maksud Jellal-san?"

"Bukankah kita janjian?"

"Iya itu benar, tetapi kita janjian jam empat sore bukan?"

"Apa iya? Kenapa aku lupa?"

"Sebaiknya Jellal-san pulang dan memperbaiki penampilan, eto…Mungkin tidak sopan bertanya seperti ini, akan tetapi apakah Jellal-san berlari dari rumah menggunakan piama yang kancingnya lepas dua atau mungkin tiga?"

"Apa iya?" tanyaku heran

"Itu benar, rambut dan mukamu juga acak-acakan, sebaiknya kamu pulang dan menemuiku jam empat sore nanti"

Kemudian Wendy pun menutup pintunya sedangkan aku berjalan santai menuju rumah. Tetap saja semua pandangan menuju kearahku. Sesampainya di rumah, nee-san sangat kaget melihat penampilanku yang acak-acakan, sepertinya perkataan Wendy barusan benar, kutundukkan kepalaku sambil menahan rasa malu, kenapa aku baru sadar sekarang?

"Jellal! Apa maksudmu pergi keluar rumah menggunakan piama?!"

"E…Eto…"

"Apa kau ingin membuat kakakmu ini malu?!"

"Bu…Bukan begitu nee-san! Aku pikir aku sudah terlambat, makanya buru-buru, taunya aku membuat janji jam empat sore" ucapku malu

Aku tidak menduganya, nee-san mencubit pipiku gemas, hanya ekspresi bingunglah yang kini kutunjukkan didepannya. Wajahnya menunjukkan jika ia semakin gemas saja dengan tingkah lakuku sekarang ini.

"Kamu benar-benar manis saat malu" ucap nee-san sambil mencubit pipiku lagi

"Ittai…Ini sakit, hentikan"

"Salah siapa membuatku begitu gemas dengan ekspresimu itu, lagipula apa kau tau mengapa kancing bajumu lepas tiga?"

"Memang kenapa?"

"Saat kamu tidur, aku sengaja melepaskan beberapa kancing bajumu. Pasti sangat menyenangkan melihatmu berlari sambil menggunakan piama yang kancingnya lepas tiga" ucapnya sambil tertawa kecil

"Nee-san! Ini tidak lucu…" wajahku semakin memerah saja karena malu

"Gomen, gomen, aku tidak akan tertawa lagi. Ayo sarapan, kamu pasti sudah lapar"

Kini nee-san mengelus kepalaku pelan, aku bisa merasakan kasih sayang darinya, dengan cepat kulupakan kejadian kemarin, aku sudah bisa berpikiran lebih terbuka, mungkin itulah ungkapan kasih sayang darinya meski agak berlebihan. Kami sarapan di ruang makan, setelah itu aku menyalahkan televisi dan menonton acara tv kesukaanku.

"Sudah kelas tujuh masih suka nonton doraemon" ledek nee-san yang kini duduk disebelahku

"Memang kenapa?"

"Hanya merasa lucu, hari ini kamu akan pergi ke pemandian air panas bukan?"

"Ya, memang kenapa?" jawabku dengan mata tertuju pada tv

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya ingin memastikan, kakakmu ini hanya takut kamu akan tersesat karena lupa di mana tempatnya"

"Mana mungkin aku lupa, tempat itukan tidak terlalu jauh dari sini"

"Baguslah jika kamu mengingatnya, kira-kira kamu pulang jam berapa?"

"Mungkin sekitar jam tujuh malam"

"Mau kujemput?"

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri, kakak jaga rumah saja"

"Baiklah" nee-san mengucapkannya dengan nada ketus

"Jangan marah, dong, aku lebih suka melihat nee-san yang tersenyum"

"E…Eh...?" mendadak salah tingkah

"Kenapa?" tanyaku dengan wajah innocent

"Bu…bukan apa-apa. Oh iya, jam empat sore nanti aku ada urusan"

"Oh" jawabku singkat

Ultear POV

Andai saja dia itu masih kelas satu SD, aku bisa membayangkan wajahnya yang manis dan tingkah lakunya yang polos, meski sudah kelas tujuh tetap saja dia terlihat polos di mataku. Apalagi perkataannya barusan sempat membuatku salah tingkah, sepertinya aku harus sering-sering tersenyum mulai sekarang. Ketika Jellal sedang asyik menonton, diam-diam aku meng-sms Meredy, ya bisa dibilang aku ingin meminta tolong padanya.

_To : Meredy_

_Apa hari ini kamu sibuk? Aku ingin mengajakmu ke tempat pemandian air panas_

Setelah terlihat tanda send, aku pun menunggu balasan SMS darinya. Tanpa kusadari Jellal memperhatikan gerak-gerikku sedari tadi, lagi-lagi dia memasang wajah itu! Bisa dibilang aku hampir saja membocorkan isi SMS yang barusan kukirim.

"Sedang SMS-an dengan siapa?" tanyanya sambil menatap mataku

"Meredy, aku ingin mengajaknya pergi jalan-jalan"

"Oh, sepertinya tadi aku sempat mengintip apa isi dari SMS tersebut"

"Jellal adikku tersayang, tidak baik mengintip privasi orang, mengerti?" tanyaku sambil memberikan tatapan 'katakan mengerti atau kuhajar kau'

"Nee-san, aku hanya bercanda, lagipula sedari tadi aku fokus dengan acara tv kok"

"Bercanda, katamu?" ucapku horror

"I..Iya, ini sebagai balasan karena nee-san mengusiliku tadi pagi"

Anak ini ada-ada saja, ya tetapi pada akhirnya aku berhasil menahan emosiku yang hampir saja meledak. Ponselku berbunyi menandakan ada SMS yang masuk, segera kubuka dan kemudian membacanya secara cepat.

_From : Meredy_

_Hari ini aku tidak sibuk kok, ke pemandian air panas? Aku ikut, kita akan pergi jam berapa? Berkumpul di "tempat biasa"?_

_To : Meredy_

_Berangkatnya jam 4 sore, ya kita berkumpul di "tempat biasa" Kalau bisa datanglah lebih pagi_

Mungkin kalian heran mengapa tempat tujuanku sama dengan tempat yang akan Jellal tuju, ini adalah misi rahasiaku, meski sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah empat, aku sengaja berangkat lebih pagi dari Jellal, supaya misi rahasia ini bisa berjalan dengan baik tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi duluan"

"Hati-hati!"

"Iya!"

Tak sampai tiga puluh menit berjalan, aku sudah sampai di sebuah kedai ramen, rupanya Meredy sudah ada di sana. Baiklah, ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk memberitau rencana yang telah kususun tadi siang.

"Konnichiwa Ul-chan" sapanya ramah seperti biasa

"Rupanya kamu datang lebih pagi dariku"

"Karena kamu menyuruhku untuk datang lebih pagi, makanya aku sudah sampai sekitar jam tiga sore"

"Oh, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu"

"Eto…sebelum bicara, apa boleh aku bertanya?" Meredy melihatku dengan tatapan aneh

"Bertanya apa?" tanyaku balik sambil melepas kacamata hitam yang dari tadi kupakai

"Mengapa penampilanmu seperti itu? Kitakan mau pergi ke pemandian air panas, bukan ingin bermain menjadi agen rahasia"

"Aku sudah tau jika kamu akan bingung, ya aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu barusan"

"Kalau begitu, langsung saja"

"Sebenarnya aku mengajakmu ke pemandian air panas bukan karena ingin bersantai bersama, akan tetapi aku ingin mengawasi Jellal"

"Ada apa dengan Jellal? Diakan sudah besar, untuk apa diawasi?"

"Kau tidak akan mengerti, dia di ajak ke pemandian air panas oleh Wendy"

"Lalu?"

"Aku akan mengawasi Jellal, siapa tau Wendy berbuat macam-macan dan menggoda Jellal tanpa kuketahui"

"Sepertinya perkataanmu barusan tidak cocok dengan watak Wendy"

"Tidak ada yang tau apa yang akan Wendy perbuat, lagipula meski kelihatannya baik belum tentu bukan?"

"Jadi, kamu mengajakku ke pemandian air panas karena kamu ingin aku menemanimu?"

"Ya, aku akan menjadikanmu asistenku"

"Aku jadi deg-degan sendiri" keluar keringat dingin dari kening Meredy

"Tenang saja, kita tidak akan ketahuan. Kamu sudah taukan jika aku ini pro stalker?"

"H'ai, h'ai, aku percaya padamu"

Dari kejauhan aku melihat jika Jellal dan Wendy sedang berjalan kesini, segera kupakai kacamata hitamku dan berpura-pura membaca koran, sepertinya penyamaranku berhasil, setelah mereka melewati kedai ramen tersebut, aku dan Meredy diam-diam mengikuti mereka berdua dari belakang. Hatiku di bakar oleh api cemburu, mereka terlihat akrab sekali.

"Ul-chan, sebaiknya kamu meredam emosimu sekarang, kalau ingin marah-marah nanti saja" ucap Meredy dengan suara dipelankan

"Aku tau, aku tau"

Kira-kira apa ya yang mereka bicarakan? Memikirkannya membuatku tambah kesal saja. Akhirnya kami pun sampai di tempat pemandian air panas, meski hari libur pemandian ini sangat sepi. Aku menunggu Jellal dan Wendy masuk terlebih dahulu, kira-kira sudah tiga puluh menit lamanya kami berdua bersembunyi di balik semak-semak.

"Kita harus besembunyi sampai kapan? Aku lelah berdiri"

"Oke, sekarang kita akan masuk"

Meredy hanya menghembuskan nafas lega setelah aku berkata begitu. Saat berada di dalam kamar ganti, aku terus-menerus merasa gelisah dan lagi-lagi Meredy sweatdrop melihat tingkahku yang tidak jelas itu.

"Apa kamu gelisah karena ingin segera ke pemandian air panas?" tanya Meredy

"Bukan, bukan itu! Sekarang apa yang Wendy dan Jellal lakukan? Apa mereka berdua ke tempat pemandian yang campuran?"

"Sepertinya tidak, lagipula Ul-chan, menyukai seseorang ada batasnya, bukan?"

"Untuk sekarang aku tidak peduli dengan hal itu, lanjutkan misi"

Setelah selesai kami berdua keluar, mataku mencari kesana-kemari, rupanya Jellal belum masuk. Ada apa dengan anak itu? Biasanya dia terburu-buru dalam segala hal, ketika dia masuk aku hanya menghela nafas lega, untung saja perkiraanku yang tadi salah.

"Apa misi sudah selesai?"

"Belum, misi ini tidak akan selesai jika Jellal belum pulang ke rumahnya"

"….." terdiam sambil menundukkan kepala

"Sekarang lebih baik kita bersantai terlebih dahulu, ayo"

Jellal pov

Sudah berapa lama ya aku tidak kesini? Tempat ini masih sama seperti dulu. Ketika masuk samar-samar aku seperti melihat sosok perempuan, apa mungkin aku salah lihat? Tidak mungkin jika salah masuk, aku sudah melihat tandanya, karena penasaran kulangkahkan kakiku kedepan, rupanya mataku tidak salah lihat, bukankah dia, Wendy?!

"Jellal-san, apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?!" teriak Wendy setengah kaget dan malu

"Bukankah seharusnya aku yang bertanya? Inikan tempat pemandian untuk laki-laki!" teriakku kaget

"Jelas-jelas untuk perempuan, sepertinya Jellal-san salah baca tanda"

"A…Apa iya?"

Dari luar aku mendengar sebuah suara, karena takut aku segera bersembunyi di balik batu yang kira-kira cukup tinggi untuk menutupi diriku. Saat menengok ke belakang, rupanya seorang wanita yang masuk, jadi aku benar-benar salah masuk?

"Wendy-chan!" ucapnya memanggil Wendy

"Chelia-san? Mengapa kamu ada di sini?"

"Aku jalan-jalan bersama keluargaku, apa Wendy-chan kesini sendirian?" tanyanya heran

"A..Eto…Aku mengajak Jellal-san"

"Kalau tidak salah kamu pernah mengatakan jika kamu menyukainya, benar?"

"Ya… benar"

"Mengajak seorang lelaki ke tempat seperti ini, sepertinya tidak cocok ya"

"A…Apa iya?"

"Tentu saja, kamu ingin berkencan dengannya bukan? Jika seperti ini kalian mana bisa bersama, atau mungkin, kamu ingin mengajaknya ke pemandian campuran?"

"Ma..Mana mungkin! Aku tidak punya keberanian untuk itu"

"Apa iya? Bukankah sekarang kamu sudah lebih berani?"

"Lebih berani?" tanya Wendy heran

"Kalau kamu tidak punya keberanian, kamu tidak akan bisa mengajaknya bukan? Jellal cukup populer, lho"

Omongan dari Chelia tadi berhasil membungkam mulutnya, tak lama kemudian Wendy pun beranjak pergi dari tempat tersebut, Wendy sempat memberiku kode untuk keluar setelah dia dan Chelia keluar terlebih dahulu, mungkin aku harus berterima kasih padanya nanti.

"Wendy, kamu mau kemana?"

"Aku sudah mau selesai"

"Tu…Tunggu!"

Akhirnya lampu hijau untukku telah tiba, ketika mereka keluar aku juga ikut keluar, tetapi sepertinya aku terlalu cepat beranjak. Chelia menengok kebelakang, menunjukku dan kemudian berteriak.

"Ka…kamu baru saja keluar dari tempat pemandian perempuan, benarkan?!"

"I..itu…"

"Aku tau kamu ingin dekat dengan Wendy, tetapi ini terlalu berlebihan!"

"Bu…bukan begitu! Aku bisa menjelaskannya padamu"

"Jelaskan saja nanti pada polisi!" teriak Chelia lantang

"Apa?! Kau mau memanggil polisi?" ucapku sambil berteriak juga

"Tentu saja! Kamu melakukan pelecehan tau!"

"Pelecehan apa?! Aku salah masuk!" kataku membela diri

"Tetapi itu pasti di sengaja, jelas-jelas tandanya pemandian untuk perempuan, atau mungkin kamu buta?!"

"Aku tidak buta! Jelas-jelas tandanya untuk laki-laki!"

"Kalian berdua kumohon hentikan"

"Jangan bohong mesum! Akan kutelepon polisi sekarang"

"Ti…tidak!"

Normal POV

Karena merasa takut Jellal pun berlari, ia tidak sengaja menabrak Wendy dan Jellal menimpa tubuhnya. Tidak ada lagi jarak di antara mereka berdua, badan mereka saling melekat satu lain seperti lem, tanpa sengaja kedua bibir tersebut pun bertemu. Chelia yang menjadi saksi mata saat itu hanya bisa terdiam seribu bahasa, ini terlalu mengejutkan…

"Setelah mengintip kamu ingin menciumnya? Dasar gila!" lagi-lagi Chelia berteriak

"Baka! Aku tidak sengaja menabrak dan menciumnya"

"Jelas-jelas kamu sengaja! Kamu terlalu berlebihan Jellal!"

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?!"

Suara itu…Terdengar tidak asing bagi Jellal, Wendy dan juga Chelia. Benar saja, rupanya itu adalah suara Ultear, Jellal hanya membatu di tempat, Meredy panik tidak karuan sedangkan Ultear menunjukkan aura yang amat mengerikan.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan terhadap anak orang, Jellal?" tanya kakanya sambil menunjukkan wajah sadis

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa! Kejadian ini sama sekali tidak sengaja!"

"Percuma saja membela diri, apa yang kamu inginkan Jellal?"

"Eto…Aku tidak mengiginkan apapun"

"Kau hanya malu mengatakannya, baiklah! Bagaimana jika kita pergi ke tempat pemandian campuran?"

"Ul-chan, itu terdengar gila…" ucap Meredy yang tidak dipedulikan oleh Ultear

"Jadi, ayo!"

Secara paksa tangan Jellal dan Wendy di tarik olehnya dan mereka pun sampai. Meredy dan Chelia diam-diam mengintip di belakang, membicarakan ketiga orang tersebut.

"Ide yang benar-benar gila" ucap Chelia sambil menggelengkan kepalanya

"Benar, sepertinya Ul-chan sudah mulai menggila"

"Jadi, apakah kau senang, Jellal?" tanya Ultear

"I..Ini memalukan, tetapi lumayan seru" ucap Wendy sambil memainkan jari-jemarinya

"Apa yang harus kukatakan?"

"Katakan saja, jika kau senang" Ultear mendekatkan dirinya pada Jellal

"Aku gila…" pingsan di tempat

Bersambung…

A/N : Nih chapter perasaan gila juga yah, ga juga sih :v Ok, riview. Gomen ya lama update, maklum g bs buka ffn :3


End file.
